The Miko who stole the Prince's Heart
by Bnehlacc Rikku
Summary: ¿Que haria Kikyou cuando finalmente se diera cuenta de que Inuyasha ama a Kagome por encima de ella y se encontrara tiempo despues con un hombre de ojos ambar y cabello plateado el cual definitivamente no es Inuyasha? (Sesshoumaru x Kikyou) (SangoxMiroku)
1. Prologue

**N/A: Hola! Este no es mi primer Fic pero si es el primero que publico. Espero sea de su agrado y no le molesten los pequeños comentarios que hago durante la historia n,nUU Intente hacer que fuera una historia seria uu pero como siempre...me resulto imposible xD. Por favor espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, no sean duros conmigo n.n; ¿si?**

**Disclaimer: Tanto Kikyou como Sesshoumaru y los demás personjes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takashii y no a mi n,ñU lamentablemente...**

**Summary: Que haria Kikyou cuando se diera cuenta finalmente de que Inuyasha ama a Kagome por encima de ella y se encontrara tiempo despues con un hombre de ojos ambar y cabello plateado el cual definitivamente no es Inuyasha? Acaso sería capaz de enamorarse del hermano mayor de aquel hanyou que le destrozo el corazón? Acaso ese Principe se dejaria robar el corazon de una Humana?**

**

* * *

Prologue**

_"¿Porque?… ¿Porque estos recuerdos regresan ahora?_" El cuerpo de una Miko cae por un risco dirigiéndose a un río de Shouki. Varias imágenes regresan a su mente. Una aldea, su familia, un Hanyou. Recuerdos que la atormentan durante sus últimos segundos de vida. Con la poca fuerza que tiene logra decir sus últimas palabras.

"…Inu…yasha…" Las orejas del joven Hanyou se mueven al escuchar su nombre. Analiza la voz de aquel ser que lo esta llamando. Sus pupilas se dilatan al reconocer aquella voz. "Kikyou…¡KIKYOU!" Inuyasha se dirige a toda velocidad al lugar desde donde escucho la voz dejando atrás a la muchacha capaz de viajar en el tiempo. Kagome Higurashi ve como el hanyou se aleja buscando a su 'verdadero amor'. "Kagome-chan…" Kagome se voltea a ver a su compañera de viaje. Sango se acerca a Kagome tratando de ayudarla a no sentirse mal. "..Vamos…debemos ayudar a Inuyasha" dijo Kagome ocultando el dolor que hay en su corazón.

…_ ¿Qué es este presentimiento tan malo…¿Kikyou…que rayos te ha pasado!_ Pensaba Inuyasha antes de llegar a su destino. Naraku se pone al borde del risco y observa hacia abajo satisfecho. Había logrado matar a la mujer que tantos problemas le causo antes. De repente un haz de luz maligna corta en pedazos el cuerpo de Naraku.

"¿Ah?" La cabeza flotante de Naraku se voltea para ver el origen de aquel poder y para su sorpresa era Tokijin, la espada maligna de Sesshoumaru. "Hm, Sesshoumaru…que sorpresa verlo aquí" Sesshoumaru le da una mirada repugnante a Naraku, dirige su mirada al arco roto y al risco. Mira a Naraku nuevamente y sonríe frívolamente "Naraku...no veo la razón de estar tan contento por haberte librado de una simple humana" Naraku adopta una expresión seria, el príncipe se estaba burlando de el. Inuyasha logra llegar a su destino, gruñe al ver a Naraku. "¡Donde esta Kik…?" Inuyasha no termina su frase al ver el arco de su "amada" roto en el suelo. Corre hacia la orilla del risco y mira hacia el río de Shouki. _No…Kikyou..._ Se lamenta el hanyou dentro de sí.

El pequeño grupo sigue el camino que Inuyasha había tomado, al llegar a allá se topan con Naraku. "¡Naraku…!" grita el hanyou que esta en el suelo mirando al fondo del risco por donde cayo la Miko y golpeando el suelo con un puño. Kagome mira la escena, llega a ver el arco en el suelo (N/A: esta gente tiene algo con ese arco ¬¬) _¿Ese no es el arco de Kikyou?...Oh no… ¡Kikyou! _pensó Kagome.

"¡Muahahahaha!" Naraku se ríe al ver la cara de rabia que tiene Inuyasha. El hanyou desenvaina a Tessaiga y amenaza a Naraku con esta mientras la levanta y se prepara para atacar. Naraku emboza una sonrisa malévola viendo el dolor del hanyou.

"**¡KAZE NO KIZU!**" el poder de la espada se dirige a Naraku más sin embargo este desaparece en una cortina de humo venenoso. Inuyasha cae al suelo arrodillado lamentándose por la muerte de la Miko. Sesshoumaru por otra parte emprende la retirada pero no sin antes ser detenido por su medio-hermano menor. "Sesshoumaru…tu estuviste aquí todo el tiempo…**¡PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!**" Sesshoumaru voltea un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo a Inuyasha. Vuelve a darle totalmente la espalda y comienza a caminar. "Inuyasha…El que no pudo salvar a Kikyou fuiste tu…" Las pupilas de Inuyasha se dilataron…el era el culpable otra vez. Otra vez Kikyou había muerto por su culpa.

"**¡KIKYOUUUUUUUU!**" grito con dolor el hanyou. Kagome solo bajo la cabeza. Inuyasha seguía queriendo a Kikyou…y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. De repente Inuyasha se levantó. Con la cabeza baja dijo "Vámonos" y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel lugar. Los demás lo siguieron menos Kagome. Ella simplemente no se podía mover del dolor que sentía dentro. Después acudió a la voz de Inuyasha que la estaba llamando.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba muy lejos del lugar donde se encontró con Naraku. Una pequeña y un demonio verde lo estaban esperando. La pequeña se alegro mucho de ver a su amo llegar y el feo también. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin se porto bien esperándolo" El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña y siguió caminando. "Jaken" dijo llamando a su sirviente e indicándole que se apurara. El youkai verde le obedeció y jalando a la pequeña siguió a su amo. Rin levanta su rostro mirando a una especie de serpientes en el cielo.

"Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto la pequeña señalando a las Shidinamanchuu. Jaken levanto su cabeza viéndolas también. Las Shidinamanchuu cargaban unas especies de luces y su dirección era hacia donde Naraku había sido visto por última vez, donde Kikyou murió. Sesshoumaru no presto atención a esto y siguió caminando.

En otra parte un cuerpo yace a la sombra de un árbol y a la orilla de un río. Las Shidinamanchuu dejan las almas que habían recolectado ahí y estas se adentran en el cuerpo. Lentamente este se comienza a mover con dificultad, era Kikyou (N/A: Weeeeeeeeeeeee! xD.) "..." se levantó poco a poco e intento caminar, pero no pudo, cayo al suelo nuevamente inmóvil. Le faltaban muchas fuerzas, parte de sus almas se habían escapado por la herida que le hizo Naraku. Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Trato de caminar, esta vez si logro hacerlo aunque lentamente. Pasó al lado de los restos de un soldado, agarró el arco y el grupo de flechas que estaban al lado del cadáver. Siguió su camino mientras que sus serpientes le brindaban más y más almas.

"Naraku…te encontrare…y te destruiré…" se adentra en el bosque totalmente.

* * *

**Autora**: Buenop ¡Este es el final del prologo! nOn Weeeeeeeee! xDDDDD Es algo corto, lo se, pero es porque nada más trataba de que Kikyou sobrevive a lo que Naraku le hizo en el EP. 124 "Adiós mi querida Kikyou" T,T , además los prólogos son cortos ¿no? Espero haya estado bacano -. 

**¡En el próximo capítulo de Inuyasha: **

¡Bah¡ Esperen a leerlo ¬¬ no hay avances ¡ME REHUSO! -Recibe miradas feas de sus superiores- .. Ta bn…uds. ganan u.úU…¬¬ ejem. Kikyou sorprende a Inuyasha y a Kagome desmotándose amor (¡NO DE ESA FORMA¡ENFERMOS MENTALES! Ò.Ó) y se siente herida. Sesshoumaru la encuentra…ejem… ¿BAÑANDOSE! Peren… ¿este guión ta bien? -Zapatazo- x,x ...Sesshoumaru obtiene una nueva acompañante. Y no se pueden perder la aparición estelar de Inu no Tashio, el padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. ¡Todo esto y más en el Próximo Capítulo: "Secretos dentro del Corazón de la Sacerdotisa"! -murmura- en ingles se escucha mejor...


	2. Secrets inside the Miko’s Heart

**N/A: Hola otra vez! n.n! He aqui el primer capitulo de la historia! T,T Que felicidad... Weno espero lo disfruten y espero sus coemntarios! n0n!**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben...Inuyasha y cia. pertencen a su respectiva creadora u.uU**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Secrets inside the Miko's Heart**

No hace mucho el Sol había desaparecido tras las montañas que adornaban el bello paisaje japonés. El bosque se había tornado oscuro y la niebla comenzaba a presentarse en el. Una Miko caminaba por medio del oscuro y frío bosque en su búsqueda por aquel demonio llamado Naraku. Los seres se ocultaban al sentir el aura de la Sacerdotisa, aura que era capaz de purificar las energías malignas.

Kikyou mira detenidamente lo que parece ser una fogata en las afueras del bosque, decide acercarse para ver. Al llegar es obligada a ocultarse. Es Inuyasha y sus compañeros, Inuyasha se levanta y se dirige a un parte alejada. Kikyou lo sigue sigilosamente y descubre que el hanyou se dirige a donde se encuentra Kagome. Se acerca más para escuchar lo que dicen.

"Kagome…" el hanyou llama a la joven miko.

"¿EH?... ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?" la joven se voltea y mira al hanyou que tiene una mirada triste. "Inuyasha… no te culpes"

"Deje que Naraku la matara otra vez…" dijo en voz baja el hanyou mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños. "Otra vez la deje morir, Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazó tiernamente tratando de que el dolor que el sentía desapareciera. "…Kikyou no murió por tu culpa…"

El hanyou se sonroja levemente y corresponde al abrazo. El comprende el dolor por el que esta pasando Kagome. El la ama, pero el también quiere a Kikyou. Decidió no preocuparse por la miko muerta y prestarle más atención a "su" Kagome. Un poco de rabia se presento en Kikyou al ver la escena. _Inuyasha… ¿Ya me enterraste por completo y te olvidaste de mi¿Acaso soy tan fácil de olvidar? _Para la sorpresa de la Miko una lagrima recorrió su rostro de porcelana. Se comenzó a alejar de aquella escena que a ella le parecía dolorosa. Cabizbaja la Sacerdotisa camino toda la distancia hasta el corazón del bosque en el cual se detuvo. Una pequeña risa salió de ella. "Hm…estos sentimientos…" Los sentimientos que ella estaba experimentando representaban una debilidad de la cual los demonios se podían aprovechar. Siguió caminando alejándose del centro del bosque. "…estos sentimientos yacerán en secreto en los más profundo de mi corazón hasta que desaparezcan." Se decía a si misma mientras desaparecía en la niebla "Así como tu lo hiciste conmigo…yo te olvidare, Inuyasha"

Jaken estaba sentado a la orilla de un río vigilando a la pequeña Rin que estaba durmiendo en el "peluche" (N/A: xDDDD! La boa esa de felpa de Sesshoumaru). Por otra parte, el príncipe estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada hacia ningún lugar específico. Recordando simplemente. _Padre… ¿Por qué me diste a Tenseiga en vez de Tessaiga¿De que me sirve una espada capaz de revivir muertos? _Su concentración es interrumpida por la presencia de aquellas serpientes caza almas. Se levanta y decide seguir el rumbo de aquellas serpientes que iban hacia la parte de arriba del río. "¡Amo bonito¿A dónde se dirige?" Preguntó el sirviente a su amo. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo del príncipe fue '_cuida a Rin_', y fue dejado atrás por el. "Amo Sesshoumaru…" dijo Jaken algo confundido mientras veía como su amo se iba alejando más y más de donde estaba. Sesshoumaru caminaba río arriba buscando la respuestas al porque las serpientes que supuestamente eran de la Miko seguían deambulando buscando almas. Al llegar a la parte media del río donde había una cascada se topo con unas prendas de vestir mojadas. Sin duda alguna esas prendas pertenecían a una Sacerdotisa. El príncipe se acerco a la cascada y vio a una humana bañándose bajo esta (N/A: O.o pero el que hace eso no es Miroku? xD). Se quedo parado observándola (N/A: Sesshoumaru Hentai! T,T;). Esta se percató de la presencia del Youkai y voltio su cabeza para mirarlo mientras se tapaba. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver quien era pero se voltio para que esta no se sintiera incomoda. Al recordar que las ropas de la Miko estaban mojadas el saco una tela que había cargado por mucho tiempo y la tiro hacia donde estaba ella. "Tápate con eso" le dijo Sesshoumaru a la joven. Ella se acerco a la tela, la levantó y sacudió para después ponerla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. "Gracias" dijo ella dirigiéndose al Youkai. El príncipe se voltea para ponerse de frente ante la Miko. Un gran periodo de silencio se presento mientras sus miradas se ínter lazaban la una con la otra. Después de unos segundos más el Príncipe rompió aquel silencio en el lugar. "Pensé que Naraku te había eliminado…Kikyou" la sacerdotisa se acomodo la tela y cerro los ojos para después contestarle a Sesshoumaru "No siempre hay que creer lo que uno ve, Sesshoumaru. Naraku piensa haberme matado pero no pienso darle ese gusto otra vez"

"Piensas robarle la supuesta victoria que obtuvo al 'matarte'" dijo Sesshoumaru. La sacerdotisa sonrió un poco. Era justamente lo que planeaba hacer. Aparecerse frente a Naraku y demostrarle que seguía viva. Sesshoumaru le da la espalda y emprende su retirada. Kikyou por otra parte mira la tela que el príncipe le regalo con intenciones de devolvérsela. "Quédatela…" Sesshoumaru le dijo mientras se alejaba. La Miko solo se quedo viendo como el Youkai iba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Después de esperar a que sus ropas secaran, Kikyou se despojo de la tela que el Príncipe de las tierras del Oeste le regalo y se puso su traje de miko. Doblo delicadamente aquella tela y la guardó, después procedió a coger su arco y sus flechas. Se alejo de aquel lugar y busco un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Llego a un árbol cuyas ramas comenzaban en una parte muy baja creando así una especie de cama. Se acomodo en este espacio y cerro los ojos para esperar a la mañana siguiente.

"¡Kikyou-sama!" la voz de una niñita comenzó a despertar a la miko. Al abrir sus ojos vio como el sol ya había salido y su luz lastimaba un poco sus pupilas. "¡Kikyou-sama!" escucho nuevamente. Busco el origen de la vocecilla e inclinó su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con la pequeña acompañante de Sesshoumaru y al sirviente del mismo. "Rin…" dijo levemente Kikyou. La pequeña emboza una enorme sonrisa y corre hacia la miko que ya estaba en el suelo, la abraza fuertemente sorprendiéndola un poco. Kikyou se queda mirando aun sorprendida a la niña. Hace tiempo que no recibía un abrazo tan lleno de cariño, eso la conmovió mucho. De repente se percata de que Sesshoumaru apareció en el lugar. Levanta la mirada y esta se encuentra con la mirada del Príncipe. Al igual que la ocasión pasada un gran silencio se apodero del lugar. Como si en el lugar solo existieran ellos dos. La Miko recuerda algo y busca algo dentro de sus ropas. De estas saca una tela, la misma que el Youkai le había entregado la noche anterior. "Gracias por esto, me sirvió de mucho" extiende el brazo hacia el Príncipe ofreciéndole la tela. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera volteo a ver la tela, no movió su mirada de los ojos marrones de la miko. "Dije que te la quedaras…" dijo el. Kikyou abre un poco sus ojos pero después vuelve a guardar la tela. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama también le regala cosas a Rin¡Eso hace que Rin se ponga muy feliz¿Kikyou-sama esta feliz de que Sesshoumaru-sama le regalara algo?" Kikyou se vio acorralada por lo que le pregunto la pequeña. Lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa calida a la niña. Sesshoumaru siguió caminando pasando al lado de Kikyou pero fue detenido por algo que dijo la pequeña Rin. Algo que sorprendió a la Sacerdotisa. "¿Sesshoumaru-sama, Kikyou-sama se puede quedar con Rin?" la niñita tenia los ojos ilusionados esperando un si de su 'padre adoptivo'. Sesshoumaru volteo a ver a su pequeña acompañante sin saber que le iba a contestar la que contesto en su lugar fue Kikyou "Lo siento Rin, no puedo ir con ustedes" la niña se entristeció provocando que el príncipe tuviera que decir "Kikyou, quédate…Ambos vamos en busca de Naraku, no pierdes nada" La Sacerdotisa se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Sesshoumaru. ¿Acaso el Príncipe iba a dejar que una humana lo acompañara por el simple hecho de complacer a una niña? Ese no era el Sesshoumaru del que todos hablaban, el despiadado y cruel youkai que aborrece a la raza humana.

"Bueno yo…" Kikyou miraba la cara de la niña, cara que la conmovió y la obligo a aceptar la petición de esta. Afirmo con la cabeza y dijo un '_hai_'. La niña explotó de alegría y abrazo a la sacerdotisa. Sesshoumaru ya había desaparecido de ese lugar al entrar al bosque nuevamente, Jaken lo seguía. Rin agarro a Kikyou por la mano y la jalo para que siguieran a Sesshoumaru. _Quizás detrás de esos ojos fríos color ámbar hay un corazón calido y sincero _Pensaba para si misma Kikyou mientras seguía al pequeño grupo dirigido por el Perro Youkai.

Se detuvieron en el río ya que Rin se había quejado de tener hambre. Kikyou la estaba ayudando a pescar. Por alguna razón los peces eran atraídos a la Miko gracias a su aura calida y sagrada, lo que facilitaba cogerlos. "Rin esta con Kikyou-sama divirtiéndose y pescando para comer y regresar con el Amo Sesshoumaru" cantaba la pequeña llena de alegría mientras cogia también los peces que habían alrededor de Kikyou. La miko observaba a la niña mientras cogia los peces, esa niña transmitía tanta alegría que ella no podía evitar sonreír. Sesshoumaru simplemente observaba como Rin se encariñaba con la miko, le disgusto un poco, ya que esto significaba que Kikyou se iba a quedar más de lo que el pensaba. Jaken por otras parte solo se quejaba en voz baja. "Kikyou…" el príncipe llamo a la joven miko. Esta se volteo y le contesto "¿Nani?" (N/A: "¿Qué?") El Youkai se levanto y se retiro diciéndole a Jaken que cuidara a Rin. Le pidió a Kikyou que lo siguiera. La sacerdotisa obedeció y siguió a Sesshoumaru llegando así a un risco desde donde se veía todo un paisaje hermoso. El Príncipe estaba parado al borde de este mirando hacia ningún lugar y con su expresión seria como de costumbre.

Un gran silencio se presento entre ellos nuevamente (N/A: Siempre se quedan sin palabras... l'amour). El silencio es esta vez interrumpido por Kikyou. "¿Querías decirme algo, Sesshoumaru?" preguntó intrigada la sacerdotisa. Sesshoumaru se volteo y quedo de frente a ella. Iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió y volvió a cerrar sus labios, después los abrió nuevamente "Inuyasha…el seguro se alegrara de que estés viva… ¿No piensas presentarte ante el?" Kikyou sonrió irónicamente y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, al encontrarlo le contestó a Sesshoumaru "Creo que en realidad quisiste preguntarme que pensaría Inuyasha al ver que soy tu nueva acompañante…la verdad no me interesa lo que piense, yo ya no formo parte de su vida. Tampoco me interesa hacerle saber que sigo viva. Seria mejor para el creer que morí" El príncipe no cambio su expresión para nada, seguía serio mirando a la miko. Le dio la espalda y miro hacia el horizonte. Kikyou lo siguió observando tratando de analizar el porque Sesshoumaru la había aceptado como acompañante. Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Sr. Jaken ¿Verdad que Kikyou-sama se parece mucho a Sesshoumaru-sama? Ambos son muy buenos con Rin" decía la pequeña niña al demonio verde. Kikyou había llegado a donde ellos exactamente para escuchar la pregunta de la niña. Se quedo 'anonadada'. Rin la estaba comparando con el cruel Lord Sesshoumaru, bueno aunque en estos dos días el se había comportado amablemente con ella. "¡No digas tonterías niña! El amo Sesshoumaru no se puede parecer a una inútil humana" Jaken es golpeado con una roca la cual fue lanzada por la 'inútil humana'. Jaken quedo mareado por el impacto mientras Rin se alegro de ver a Kikyou. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó nuevamente. Ya la había abrazado tanto que la sacerdotisa se había acostumbrado, suavemente acarició el cabello de la niña sonriéndole. Sesshoumaru vio la escena seriamente.

La noche cayó en la región. Rin estaba a orillas del río jugando con el agua y con una pequeña bata puesta. Kikyou le había quitado las ropas a la niña para lavarlas, le pareció que estaban muy sucias. Sesshoumaru observaba a Kikyou lavando mientras un recuerdo le vino a la mente. El recuerdo de aquella mujer humana que había robado el corazón de su padre. Esta lavaba algunas ropas mientras Inu no Tashio estaba sentado a su lado protegiéndola. Nunca entendió como es que una humana pudo significar el fin de su Gran y Poderoso Padre. Siempre le pareció que haberse enamorado de aquella mujer fue lo más estupido que su padre cometió, aparte de dejar que Inuyasha naciera. Kikyou se levanto para colgar las ropas de Rin en la rama de un árbol. Se sentó en la roca más cercana a aquel árbol y cerro los ojos por el cansancio. Sesshoumaru se levanto y se fue caminando. "Jaken, cuida a Rin y a Kikyou" dijo mientras se alejaba. Jaken quedo petrificado. ¿Había escuchado '_y a Kikyou_'¿Su amo le había ordenado cuidar a Kikyou? Kikyou también había quedado extrañada, aparte de un poco ofendida. Ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran, ella podía valerse por su propia cuenta. Jaken miro a la miko y esta lo miro a el con desprecio. "No me tienes que cuidar a mi, Jaken, no te preocupes" le dijo la miko al demonio-verde. Jaken simplemente se sentó y cruzo los brazos para así comenzar con sus quejas.

Sesshoumaru se había alejado ya de aquel territorio boscoso. Después de haber caminado mucho llegó hasta un palacio enorme y muy hermoso. Ese palacio le pertenecía al príncipe de las tierras del Oeste, ó sea él. Entro al palacio mientras era saludado y elogiado por sus sirvientes. Al entrar a su habitación comenzó a buscar algo. Buscó pero no encontró aquel objeto que necesitaba, eso lo hizo enojar. Bajó a donde uno de sus sirvientes y lo tomo del cuello. "¿Donde esta?" preguntó el príncipe mientras estrangulaba al pobre sirviente. Los otros sirvientes se acercaron y le preguntaron a su Señor que era lo que estaba buscando. Sesshoumaru lanzó al sirviente que tenia tomado del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared. Voltio a mirar a uno de los otros y le contestó "La caja de mi madre" Los sirvientes buscaron por todo el palacio. Una vez la encontraron se la entregaron a Sesshoumaru.

_Madre, voy a tomar estas cosas… _Sesshoumaru saco unas prendas de vestir de la enorme caja, junto con una armadura similar a la que el carga. Salió del palacio y se dirigió a otro lugar. Dentro del agujero de un árbol busco algo. Lo sacó, era una especie de capa hecha del mismo material de la que estaba hecha su Boa de felpa. Después de terminar con eso comenzó su viaje de vuelta a donde estaban sus acompañantes.

"Sesshoumaru…" el príncipe escucho a alguien llamándolo. Siguió el camino hacia donde estaba el ser que lo llamaba y al llegar no vio a nadie. Decidió irse de ahí ya que no encontró a nadie. "Sesshoumaru…" se detuvo. Se volteo y sus ojos se dilataron un poco. No creía lo que tenia en frente de el. "…Padre" dijo el príncipe al ver el espíritu del Gran Inu no Tashio frente a el. "Sesshoumaru… ¿Ahora si tienes algo que proteger?…" Sesshoumaru no contestó a la pregunta que le hizo su padre. "Hm…o… ¿Tienes 2 cosas que proteger?" le pregunto nuevamente el Comandante Bestia a su hijo. De repente la imagen de Rin se le vino a la mente. Si tenía algo que proteger, algo por lo cual valía la pena obtener poder para poder protegerlo. Sin esperarlo otra imagen se le vino a la mente. No sabia porque, pero por alguna razón la imagen de aquella humana se le vino a la mente. "…Kikyou…ese es su nombre ¿verdad?" le dijo su padre, fue como si Inu no Tashio hubiera visto en la mente de Sesshoumaru aquella imagen. El espíritu del Comandante Bestia sonrío. Sesshoumaru lo siguió mirando seriamente. "Cualquier cosa que estés pensando padre…si estas pensando que esa humana significa algo, te equivocas" Sesshoumaru se voltio y se fue caminando dejando atrás a su padre. "¿Estas seguro, Sesshoumaru?" fue lo último que dijo antes desaparecer. El príncipe ni siquiera regreso a ver a su padre, solo siguió adelante.

"¡Kikyou-sama!" Sesshoumaru escucho el grito de una niñita. Reconoció la voz y se apresuro a llegar a aquel lugar. Rin estaba llorando mirando al fondo de un risco. Sesshoumaru se acerco y le pregunto "¿Qué pasa Rin?" La niña subió el rostro lleno de lagrimas para ver al príncipe. Sesshoumaru opto por asomarse por el risco y vio el cuerpo de Kikyou inmóvil al fondo. "Kikyou-sama protegió a Rin y…SE CAYOOO" la niña volvió a estallar en llanto. Sesshoumaru salto al fondo del risco y puso entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kikyou y regreso a la cima del risco. La recostó en el suelo suavemente y trato de despertarla con suaves sacudidas. "**KIKYOU-SAMA¡NO SE MUERA!**" Rin comenzó a sacudir a la miko muy fuerte, fuerte era poco (N/A: yo la hubiera mandado a volar…¡nadie me sacude asi y queda vivo para contarlo! òOóU… .-.n mejor sigan leyendo…). Aun asi Kikyou no despertó. Su vestimenta estaba rota y en su mano estaba la mitad de su arco (N/A: ota es se le rompió xD). Las serpientes caza almas se acercaron y depositaron las almas necesarias para despertar a Kikyou nuevamente. Al ver despertar a la miko, Rin corrió a abrazarla entre llantos. "¡Kikyou-sama que bueno que esta bien¡Rin estaba muy triste!" La Sacerdotisa correspondió al abrazo de la niñita y le dio una sonrisa para explicarle que todo estaba bien. Sesshoumaru estaba de pie al lado de ellas viendo la escena, por primera vez no le dio repugnancia…y esto lo incomodo. Kikyou levantó el rostro para ver al príncipe, el por otro lado no pudo soportar la mirada de la miko y se volteó dándole la espalda (N/A: a sesshie-kun le dio penita xD.)

* * *

Autora: a pss…creo que este si tubo largo o.ô… ¡bno pss! En este capítulo se pudo ver como nuestro queridísimo y amadísimo °¬° Sesshie-kun esta comenzando a sentir los efectos de aquella enfermedad conocida como l'amour... Muchos se preguntaran porque Inu no Tashio le pregunta a Sesshie-kun "¿Ahora si tienes algo que protejer?" Resulta que en la Trecera Peli de Inuyasha: "The sword of World Conquest" Inu no Tashio a principio de la peli cuando se dispone a ir por su amada humana que esta pariendo a Inuyasha en ese preciso momento, le hace esa pregunta a Sesshoumaru pero el no le contesta. Despues de que su padre se ha ido este se dice asi mismo que lo que dijo su padre no eran otra cosa más que tonterias. Buenop nus vemos en el otro cap. Hasta la vista Baby o.ó…-alguien le da un zape- x,x xau ¡Espero les haya gustado! -o-U ¿hay un doctor en la sala?... 

**¡En el próximo capítulo de Inuyasha!**

¡HAY POR FAVOR, ESTOY HERIDA! T,T tras que me mato la existencia creando esta historia me exigen que piense con anticipación lo que viene en el próximo capítulo… ¡EXIJO A MI ABOGADO; TRAIGAN A MI MAMA! ¬¬… ¡SI¿Qué esperaban? Soy una niñita chiquita solo tengo 15 añiticos o.Ó…bueno ta bn… aquí viene: Kikyou cambia de look (Adiós mi querido kimono xDDD ¡HEY BUEN TITULO!...nah). Un fatal encuentro – ¡el Inu-grupo con el Sesshie-grupo! Envidia, celos y de más…gracias a Kikyou xD. Sango se muere… ¿Sango se muere! O.Ó ¡ESPEREN AHÍ! T,T ¿como que Sango muere¡SANGOOOOOOO! TOT…oigan tras que en el prologo hacen creer que Kikyou se muere (Que es mi primera favorita de la serie) ¿Ahora tengo que matar a Sango! (Que es mi primera favorita de la serie…allá ellas se comparten el lugar xD) ¡NO ES JUSTO! …ejem…Rin y Jaken se adentran en el bosque a buscar comida LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE nuestros queridísimos protas de este fic se quedan soliticos n0n-. ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo: "Sesshoumaru no Kokoro" (El corazón de Sesshoumaru)! ... ¡SANGOOOOOOO! TOT;


	3. Sesshoumaru no Kokoro

**N/A: He aquí yo otravez! xD Con otro capitulo del Fic. Este creo que esta más alrgo que el anterior o-o...weno espero les guste n.nU**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben xD... **

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sesshoumaru no Kokoro**

Rin esta jugando con unos animalitos en el medio del lugar. Jaken esta durmiendo con Ah y Un mientras abraza su báculo de dos caras. Sesshoumaru esta sentado en una roca observando a la niñita jugar y esperando a que regrese cierta miko. Mientras que Kikyou se esta bañando en una cascada.

La sacerdotisa sale lentamente del agua y se dirige a donde esta su vestimenta. Se la pone lentamente antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Uhm…esta roto" dijo mientras observaba ciertos agujerotes tanto en la parte de arriba como en la parte de abajo de su kimono. Lentamente se lo quita nuevamente y se pone la tela que el príncipe le había regalado alrededor se su cuerpo. Al levantarse y emprender su camino hacia donde esta el resto de su grupo vio un arco y unas flechas recién hechas encima de un kimono gris y una capa de un material esponjoso. Al lado de esto había una armadura y una espada. Kikyou no entendía la situación para nada, pero la aprovecho y tomo todas esas cosas. Después de haberse puesto el kimono y la armadura, se puso la capa amarrándola en los laterales de la armadura (N/A: digamos que la armadura esta diseñada para tener capa). Después agarró la espada y se la puso en la cintura _¿Qué haré con esta katana? _ pensó mientras se la acomodaba bien. Optó por agarrar su arco y el grupo de flechas se lo puso en la espalda. Se miró a si misma por el reflejo del agua. "Parezco todo menos sacerdotisa…" Suspira. Se quita el lazo que amarra su cabello y lo tira por ahí. Después se voltea y se comienza a acercar al grupo.

"¡Wow¡Kikyou-sama te ves muy bonita! Rin quiere una de esas cosas" dijo la pequeña al ver llegar a la miko con su vestimenta nueva. Sesshoumaru no levanto la cabeza para verla. Kikyou le sonrió a la pequeña y le presto la espada que traía en la cintura (N/A: O.O pobre niña ¡Le están enseñando a matar! Por casualidad… ¿ella mata a Sango? ¬¬U) "Toma esto Rin…no le cortes la cabeza a nadie." Dijo Kikyou sonriéndole a la niña. La miko se sentó en una roca cerca al río viendo a la pequeña jugar con la espada y vigilando para que no se cortara o algo así. Después comenzó a observarse a si misma nuevamente. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a la vestimenta que traía y aun desconocía a quien pertenecían. "Veo que te quedaron bien" Kikyou volteo su cabeza al escuchar una voz masculina hablándole. Era Sesshoumaru el que le había hablado, el estaba mirando a otro lugar evitando ver a la sacerdotisa. Kikyou se sorprendió al analizar bien lo que el príncipe le acababa de decir. ¿_El me dio estas prendas? _pensó ella. ¿Acaso el príncipe le regalo estas prendas? Kikyou estaba muy extrañada con este Sesshoumaru, no parecía ser el youkai del cual todos hablaban. Ella recordaba bien la manera en que Inuyasha describió a su hermano mayor y no era para nada igual al que ella estaba conociendo. "Pensé que te quedarían… esas ropas le pertenecieron a mi madre, ya que tu kimono estaba roto decidí traértelas, asi estarás más cómoda" Si antes Kikyou estaba sorprendida, ahora lo estaba más. El príncipe había confirmado haber traído esas ropas a Kikyou. Pero… ¿Por qué¿Por qué el frío y despiadado ser se estaba preocupando por la comodidad de una humana ya muerta? Y sobretodo… Humana.

La Sacerdotisa esta perpleja mirando a Sesshoumaru, cosa que lo incomodo un poco a él, asi que movió un poco su rostro para ver a la miko "¿Nanda?" (N/A: "¿Qué pasa?") La miko simplemente volteo a mirar al río evitando la cara del youkai. "No es nada…" dijo mientras se volteo más para darle la espalda al príncipe. "Gracias…fue muy amable de tu parte, Sesshoumaru" El youkai se quedo mirándola y después volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Rin seguía corriendo con la espada, esta se le cayó golpeando a Jaken (N/A: tenía la funda puesta) y este se levanto gritándole. Kikyou comenzó a reírse de la graciosa escena. Sesshoumaru abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se quedo mirando a la sacerdotisa sonreír y reírse. _Es agradable escucharla reír _pensó Sesshoumaru. Después se arrepintió de ese pensamiento. Pero aun asi se quedo mirando a Kikyou mientras luchaba con su mente. Kikyou se percato de que alguien la estaba mirando y movió un poco su cabeza para ver quien era. Sus ojos se vieron emboscados por otros brillantes color ámbar que estaban mirándola fijamente. Un pequeño desliz rosado se presentó en su rostro lo que la hizo voltear rápidamente la cabeza y mirar a otra parte. Dirige su mano a su pecho sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, sus manos estan temblando ligeramente. _¿Qué me esta pasando?... ¿Por qué me siento…nerviosa? _pensó ella mientras trataba de volver su respiración a su estado normal.

El Sol ya había salido iluminando con su calida luz toda la región en la Sengoku Jidai (N/A: "Era Sengoku"). Inuyasha y compañía seguían en su ardua y larga búsqueda de su Gran enemigo, Naraku. De repente Inuyasha se detiene para olfatear bien el aire. Parecía que había olfateado algo que no le gusto para nada. De repente saca a Tessaiga y se prepara para recibir a aquel ser que se esta aproximando al grupo. "Seguro es Kouga" dijo casi susurrando el Monje Miroku a Sango. "Sí, a lo mejor es el tratando de convencer a Kagome-chan de que se valla con él" Kagome voltea a ver a sus compañeros con cara de 'que tanto hablan' y después vuelve a ver donde Inuyasha acercándosele. Inuyasha estaba con una expresión seria y comenzó a apretar fuertemente el mango de Tessaiga. "¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?" Inuyasha no le contestó a Kagome. El se quedo viendo al lugar donde el creía que iba a aparecer aquel ser.

"Kagome-san ¿Percibe usted algún fragmento de la Perla?" preguntó el monje a la joven miko. Kagome miro nuevamanente hacia atrás y movió su cabeza negando. De repente se ve salir a Sesshoumaru del bosque seguido de Jaken. Inuyasha frunce el ceño al ver a su hermano mayor. "¡Sesshoumaru…!" El youkai volteo a mirar a su medio-hermano menor seriamente. Después embozo una sonrisa maléfica. Kagome fue echada para atrás por el hanyou mientras este desenvaina a Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru se acerca a Inuyasha. "¿Piensas retarme, Inuyasha?" dijo el mientras saca a Tokijin y amenaza al hanyou. Inuyasha emboza su gran sonrisa retadora y le dice a Sesshoumaru "¡Feh¡No estes tan confiado, Sesshoumaru, esta vez te destruiré!" Inuyasha se abalanzó contra el youkai tirándole encima a Tessaiga mas sin embargo su ataque es bloqueado por Tokijin. Rin sale del bosque jalando consigo a Kikyou. Kagome vio a Kikyou y sus ojos se dilataron completamente " ¿Kikyou?" dijo ella en un tono de sorpresa. Inuyasha se detuvo al ver a Kikyou. Se quedo mirándola fijamente. Kikyou por otra parte lo miraba con frialdad. Sesshoumaru guardó a Tokijin, como quien dice para que Kikyou no lo viera pelear, y se quedo parado mirando la situación. "Kikyou estas viva…" dijo Inuyasha en un tono tierno mientras se acercaba a Kikyou. Al estar cerca de ella sintió un olor que le pareció desagradable (N/A: no era el de ella xD…9.9).

"Hueles a…" dijo Inuyasha tratando de analizar mejor el olor. Kikyou se quedo mirando a Inuyasha esperando a que dijera lo que no había terminado de decir. Kagome estaba esperando lo peor… ¿que acaso Inuyasha se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí? Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar alejándose más. Inuyasha pone una cara algo enojada al descubrir el olor. "¡Apestas a el!" gritó Inuyasha mientras sin querer empuja a Kikyou tirándola al suelo (N/A¿Ataque de celos? Uh…pobecito xD). Sesshoumaru llega a agarrar a Kikyou antes de que esta impacte con el suelo y rápidamente con sus garras atraviesa el vientre de Inuyasha. Mientras tanto Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippou están confundidos. "¿Alguien entiende que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto el monje a sus compañeras. Ambas se quedaron calladas. ¿Sesshoumaru y Kikyou? Sesshoumaru aun tiene en sus brazos a Kikyou, (N/A: una pregunta… ¿No que Sesshoumaru solo tiene un brazo o.O?) Ella había cerrado sus ojos. Sintió estar acostada en un cuerpo tibio y cómodo, al abrir los ojos vio la cara de Sesshoumaru y cayó en cuenta que estaba en sus brazos cosa que la puso nerviosa y la hizo sonrojar. "Maldito… ¿Por qué Kikyou huele a ti!" Inuyasha vio la manera en que Sesshoumaru estaba agarrando a Kikyou y eso lo hizo enojar más. Kagome también noto como el príncipe agarraba a la miko y eso la extraño mucho. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Sesshoumaru estaba agarrando a Kikyou como si ella significara algo muy valioso para el. "**¡DEJA DE AGARRARLA ASÍ!**" Sesshoumaru de repente tira a un lado a Kikyou y se levanta sacando nuevamente a Tokijin. Otra vez todos quedaron sorprendidos. "Y yo que pensaba que el tonto de Inuyasha y Kagome-chan eran complicados" dijo el pequeño kitsune al ver la actitud de Sesshoumaru. Kagome mira a Shippou sonrojada mientras que Miroku y Sango se ríen del comentario. Kikyou en el suelo se incorpora un poco y trata de recuperarse del golpe que recibió al ser empujada por Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha usa su Kaze no Kizu contra Sesshoumaru mientras este lo repele con un ataque de Tokijin, después enfrentan filo contra filo. La fuerza de Sesshoumaru era superior por lo que Tessaiga fue aventada lejos del hanyou pero eso no hizo a Inuyasha detenerse uso sus garras de acero contra Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyou-sama ¿esta bien?" preguntó la pequeña Rin al acercarse a Kikyou. La miko le devolvió una sonrisa y emitió un '_hai_' haciendo que a niña sonriera también. Inuyasha logra coger nuevamente a Tessaiga y la levanta preparándose para hacer su técnica. Sesshoumaru hace una de sus técnicas con Tokijin. -**¡BAKURYUUHA!**- grandes remolinos se comenzaron a formar devolviendo el ataque de Sesshoumaru. El príncipe logra esquivar apenas la técnica de Tessaiga. Pero los remolinos siguieron dirigiéndose a donde estaba Rin y Kikyou. Rápidamente Kikyou agarro a Rin y la tiro lo más lejos posible, pero no tubo tiempo para ella quitarse. El poder ya estaba muy cerca de ella. -**¡KIKYOU!**- gritó Inuyasha al ver como la miko estaba cada más cerca de su muerte (N/A¿Otra vez? - -U) Kikyou no se podía mover pero de repente sintió a alguien agarrándola y moviéndola de ese lugar. Los remolinos siguieron su caminos dejando aquel lugar lleno de polvo. Kikyou estaba siendo abrazada por alguien. Y esa sensación nuevamente se presentó…era él. Kikyou se sentía tan bien cerca de su cuerpo, otra vez estaba sonrojada y su corazón estaba muy acelerado, pero se sentía tan bien. Era como estar en un mundo sin tener que preocuparse ya que el estaría ahí para protegerla. Había sentido esto antes. Con Inuyasha, pero esta vez era diferente. Por alguna razón esto era más fuerte. El polvo de disipo totalmente. Sesshoumaru soltó a Kikyou y la puso a un lado, esta vez delicadamente. Kikyou se quedo mirándolo mientras el se acercaba al hanyou. Inuyasha no podía creerlo. La mirada que Kikyou tenia en el rostro, ella lo miro así una vez…hace 50 años atrás. Acaso… ¿Kikyou estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru? Kikyou se hacia la misma pregunta a ella misma.

"Inuyasha…no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, otro día te quitare a Tessaiga" le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se iba caminando alejándose de el. Eso hizo que Inuyasha se enojara aun más, pero después vio como Kikyou se levantaba mirándolo fríamente. La mirada dulce que tenia antes al ver a Sesshoumaru había sido reemplazada por frialdad y rencor. "Nos veremos cuando acabe con Naraku, Inuyasha." Ella se volteo dándole la espalda a Inuyasha y siguiendo al príncipe, la pequeña Rin corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la mano sonriéndole. La miko le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña. "¿Kikyou se estará enamorando de Sesshoumaru?" preguntó Kagome mirando como su 'ex-rival' se aleja del lugar. Inuyasha se quedo mirando igual. De pie…viendo como Kikyou se iba, recordando la manera en que ella lo miro antes de darle la espalda. "…Kikyou…" susurró el hanyou. Miroku aclaro su garganta preparándose para hablar pero Sango se le adelantó. "Parece que sí" Kagome miro a su amiga y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo ella. Inuyasha siguió adelante dejando a sus compañeros atrás, desconectado del mundo. Teniendo aquella imagen que lo atormentaba en lo más profundo de su mente. A Sesshoumaru abrazando calidamente a Kikyou y a ella mirándolo tan dulcemente…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de que Sesshoumaru y sus acompañantes se habían alejado del Inu-grupo. Rin y Jaken habían ido a buscar algo de comer ya que Rin no soportaba el hambre que la asechaba. "¿Estas bien¿Te lastimaste?" Kikyou levantó el rostro para ver a Sesshoumaru. El estaba mirando al cielo con una expresión seria. Kikyou se quedo mirándolo y embozo una pequeña sonrisa. "No…no me lastime, estoy bien" le contestó ella dulcemente. Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza para verla. He ahí estaban. Aquellos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza pero a la vez con una dulzura que intimidaba al frío youkai. Este sentimiento estaba consumiendo el corazón del príncipe, por más tiempo que ella se quedara más sufría el. No tenía una explicación para esto. Se sentía incomodo a su lado pero por alguna razón no quería alejarse de ella. El la quería cerca. Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de ella, esta acción confundió a Kikyou. "¿Pasa algo, Sesshoumaru?" preguntó ella mientras se levanto para acercarse a el. Sesshoumaru no contestó simplemente se quedo callado mientras escuchaba los pasos de la miko acercándose. Kikyou se tropezó con una roca enorme (N/A¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? O.ó ¿Ta ciega?) De repente siente como su caída es detenida por aquel cuerpo calido, siente como un brazo se postra alrededor de ella abrazándola. Su corazón se acelero nuevamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sesshoumaru sintió el nerviosismo de la miko, dejo de abrazarla y agarro una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su rostro haciendo que la mano de Kikyou acariciara el rostro del príncipe. Kikyou estaba perpleja…_¿Qué esta haciendo?...mi corazón late tan rápido…acaso ¿estoy enamorada de ti, Sesshoumaru? _El youkai estaba como hipnotizado con los ojos de Kikyou. Se comenzó a acercar a ella lentamente lo que hizo que Kikyou se pusiera roja. Ella no podía creerlo ¿Sesshoumaru iba a besarla? Pero, el odia a los humanos. ¿Acaso el príncipe a llegado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella? Kikyou estaba lista para recibir el beso del youkai. Sesshoumaru estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía la respiración de la miko en su rostro. Y de repente..."**¡SESHOUMARU-SAMA! **¡Rin encontró comida!". El príncipe y la miko se separaron rápidamente y se alejaron los más lejos posible. La pequeña niña se quedo observando la situación confundida. Jaken por otra parte tenía la boca caída hasta el suelo. Kikyou estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto que no tenía el valor de levantar el rostro y ver otra vez al príncipe. Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda mirando a otro lugar. "¿Kikyou-sama tenia algo en el rostro?" Ambos se pusieron nerviosos ante la pregunta de la pequeña y asi fue toda la noche. Ninguno se vio, no se hablaron, ni siquiera se acercaron el uno al otro. El lo ocultaba tras su actitud fría y ella lo escondía tras su rencor y su tristeza.

Por otra parte el Inu-grupo esta involucrado en una pelea con Kagura y Kohaku. Kagura esta peleando contra Inuyasha mientras que Kohaku con Sango y Miroku. "¡La Danza de las Cuchillas!" Inuyasha simplemente sonrió y ejecuto al poderoso Bakuryuuha intimidando a Kagura y provocando su retirada junto con Kohaku. Sin esperarlo una gran cuchilla ataca a Inuyasha pero este lo esquiva. Un hombre con cadenas en los brazos que están conectadas a cuchillas se presenta ante el grupo. Otra de las extensiones de Naraku. "¿Quién eres?" pregunto Kagome. El hombre no contesto, parecía como si no tuviera la capacidad de hablar. De repente un Naraku con traje de mandril aparece. "Este es Ryukorumaru, mi ultima extensión…tengan cuidado con el" dijo mientras trataba de irse pero fue atacado por Ryukorumaru y devorado por este. El grupo quedo petrificado. La marioneta había sido devorada. El ser comenzó a tirar sus cuchillas por todas partes pero sin un blanco especifico. "**KAZE NO KIZU**" ese fue el fin de Ryukorumaru. Inuyasha simplemente sonrió al ver lo fácil que fue derrotar a esa basura. Shippou felicitó a Inuyasha pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba de las ropas. Shippou miró a Kirara que era la que estaba jalándolo, Kirara lo jalo hasta donde estaba un cuerpo en el suelo. El cuerpo tenia una cortada muy seria en el abdomen y otra arriba del pecho. Shippou quedo horrorizado y emitió un grito "**¡SANGO-SAMA!**" Kagome se volteo rápidamente igual que Miroku. Ambos vieron el cuerpo inmóvil de Sango en el suelo, parece que Ryukorumaru había tomado de sorpresa a la exterminadora y la había herido gravemente. Miroku se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo y lo comenzó a mover llamando a la exterminadora para que despertara, pero todo fue inútil. Kagome se acercó para tomar el pulso de Sango. "…Su…pulso…ella…no tiene…pulso…" dijo la joven miko mientras su cara se ponía pálida. Miroku no podía creerlo e Inuyasha tampoco. "¡Feh¡Sango levántate que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!" dijo el hanyou tratando de creer que todo esto era una bromita de la joven exterminadora. Sin embargo, cuando Miroku fue a revisar la respiración de Sango no pudo moverse…bajo su rostro y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos…"N-No…respi…ra" dijo el con dificultad. Kagome no podía creerlo, comenzó a llorar igual que Shippou. Inuyasha tenía una expresión de horror. Miroku estaba totalmente ido, levanto el cuerpo frío de Sango y la abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozos salían de el, no le importo manchar sus ropas con la sangre, el no paro de abrazar a su amada Sango. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para expresarle lo que sentía por ella…Sango había muerto.

Autora: Snif…este es el final de este capitulo…snif… **¡SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **TOT ¡se murició! - - bueno…espero les haya gustado este capitulo (a mi no me gusto el final), bueno…esperen el otro.

**¡En el próximo capítulo de Inuyasha!**

Ugh... -O-…la verdad no tengo ganas de decir que viene en el otro capítulo… -miradas feas de los jefes- °-°U…o.ó ¡que delicadeza la de estos! Ok…¬¬

Sesshoumaru recupera su brazo izquierdo. Inuyasha y sus compañeros entierran el cuerpo de su amiga. Miroku intenta suicidarse (O.O). En la época de Kagome…esperen…o.ó esa chica se parece a… ¿SANGO!...nOn ¡SEH¡Aparece Sango Reencarnada¡no mas falta que venga alguien y haga una Sango de barro y huesos…seria el colmo! xDDDDD. Naraku descubre que Kikyou esta viva y la secuestra. ¿Qué hará Sesshoumaru¿Qué pasara con la reencarnación de Sango¡Descubre todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo: "Hikaru, una Doncella Celestial en el Tokio Moderno"! wiiii, me admiro u.ú Tengo tanta imaginación xD.


	4. Hikaru, a Tennyo on the Modern Tokyo!

**Hi! n.n! Como estan? xD ha pasado un buen tiempo no? Aca los dejo con el tercer cap. de mi story n.n! Espero les guste...esta algo larguito n,ñUu. Bueno leanlo y ponganme reviews! T,T **

Agradecimientos: A Beautiful Kikyou! Gracias por tu comentario! Me Conmovio mucho n,n gracias!

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece T,T Pero los otros como lo son Hikaru yZerou si me pertenecen n,n

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Hikaru, a Tennyo on the Modern Tokyo!**

Sesshoumaru esta caminando por el bosque solo. Esta buscando algún rastro de Naraku pero al parecer no ha encontrado absolutamente nada. Es como si Naraku hubiera desaparecido otra vez. Sesshoumaru no podía aguantar más el hecho de que aquel ser se hubiera burlado de el. No podía permitir quedarse con la idea de que Naraku pensara que se podía burlar del Príncipe cuando se le diera la regalada gana. Pensaba en que le haría a aquel ser cuando lo encontrara mientras iba caminando, acercándose cada vez más a donde esta su pequeño grupo de acompañantes: Su sirviente, su 'hija adoptiva' y aquella mujer humana por la cual estaba desarrollando esos sentimientos nuevos.

Antes de poder llegar al lugar, el príncipe es emboscado por la pequeña Rin, que sin poder esperar se abalanzó a abrazar a su 'padre'. Sesshoumaru miro a la pequeña y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza para después caminar hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. Al llegar a aquel lugar, noto inmediatamente que alguien faltaba. "¿Dónde esta?" preguntó el youkai a su sirviente. La niñita se acerco a Sesshoumaru dispuesta a decirle donde estaba la miko que no hace mucho se había vuelto otra acompañante del pequeño grupo. Rin sonrío primero y después abrió su boquita para decir. "Kikyou-sama fue a buscar unas cosas pero le dijo a Rin que regresaría pronto" Sesshoumaru no espero ni un segundo para ir en busca de la sacerdotisa, mientras este buscaba el rastro de la joven humana le dijo a su sirviente "Cuida a Rin" y se fue siguiendo el aroma de la miko.

Kikyou estaba muy lejos de los demás. No sabía de donde había salido esa curiosidad que en esos momentos la estaba invadiendo, solo sabia que de un día para otro decidió averiguar lo más posible acerca de aquel youkai del cual se estaba enamorando poco a poco. Decidió ir a las tierras del Norte habitada por las Panteras Sagradas y el Clan Ryuo, ambos grupos de características sagradas y habilidades en la creación de armas. Mientras se encaminaba hacia aquella región se vio en las tierras de Sesshoumaru. Decidió detenerse en aquel lugar y visitar aquel palacio que era propiedad del youkai. Al tratar de entrar dos ogros la detienen impidiéndole el paso "¡Aquí no entran humanos!" le dijo groseramente el ogro a Kikyou. Ella simplemente lo ignoro y trato de entrar aunque ellos le obstruyeran el camino, esta acción de parte de la Miko hizo enojar a los guardianes de la puerta. Uno de los ogros alzó sus garras para matar a la Sacerdotisa pero este no pudo llegar a tocarla antes de que Kikyou lo desintegrara con su poder sagrado. El otro ogro quedó espantado y la dejo pasar sin oponerse. Kikyou agradeció la acción del ogro, de todas formas iba a pasar…pero el fue amable. Al entrar al gran palacio sintió como las miradas de los muchos sirvientes se clavaban en ella, escuchaba los susurros que hacían entre ellos. "¿Esas no son las ropas de la madre de nuestro amo?" se preguntaba la mayoría de ellos. Ella decidió ignorar totalmente a los sirvientes y sin ayuda encontró fácilmente la habitación del Príncipe.

Se tiro a la cama de este, era de pieles de algún tipo de mamífero. Eran suaves y color blanco, se quedo dormida por algunos minutos…estaba cansada de su viaje, y había llegado lejos aunque aun le faltaba mucho. "Ya debo irme…" se dijo asi misma mientras se levantaba de la cama de felpa. Al salir del palacio siguió su viaje a las tierras del Norte. Varias horas despues Sesshoumaru llegó a sus tierras y noto que Kikyou había estado ahí. Al adentrarse a su palacio vio un cuerpo desfigurado en la puerta de entrada, al parecer el otro guardián no estaba donde debía estar, cosa que le molestó al Príncipe. Unos sirvientes emboscaron al Youkai cuando lo vieron llegar dándole la noticia que una humana había entrado a su palacio. "Perdónenos Amo Sesshoumaru, pero no pudimos evitar que esa humana entrara a su palacio." dijo uno de los sirvientes a Sesshoumaru. "Tenía una especie de poder extraño, el mismo poder que desintegro a uno de los ogros de la puerta, Amo Sesshoumaru" complemento otro de los sirvientes. Todos parecían tener miedo de ser asesinados mientras el Príncipe se encaminaba a todos los lugares en el palacio que tenían el olor de Kikyou. Al llegar a su habitación noto que las pieles de su cama mostraban signos de que alguien se había recostado en ellas. Se acerco a estas y sintió el olor de la Miko en ellas además de sentir que aun estaban algo tibiaslo que significaba que Kikyou no había partido hace mucho tiempo, salió de su habitación rápidamente para volver a buscar a su 'compañera'.

"…Listo…" dijo Inuyasha clavando una pala de madera en lo que parece ser una tumba. Shippou se encuentra en el hombro de Kagome llorándola igual que ella. Miroku por otro lado, no esta presente en la triste escena. Bajo ese abultamiento de tierra estaba el cadáver de su antigua compañera, Sango. "Sango-chan… ¿Por qué?" dijo en llanto ahogado la joven Miko. Kirara estaba recostada sobre el abultamiento de tierra maullando tristemente. Inuyasha estaba con una expresión seria y algo triste.

"…Sango" Miroku estaba llorando por su perdida. Se preguntaba el porque la gente tenían que morir. Ya había perdido a su madre, a su querido padre y ahora…lo que le faltaba, había perdido a su amada. Pero lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de no haber podido declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando ella estaba viva, cuando lo intento ya era muy tarde. No tenía el valor de ir a donde estaban los demás, sabía que se desplomaría de tristeza al ver la tumba de aquella muchacha. Saco lentamente de sus ropas una pequeña navaja y se puso la punta de esta en la garganta, estaba dispuesto a morir… para el ya no valía la pena vivir. Ella era su mundo, ella era su Todo. Todo lo que respecta a el giraba alrededor de ella. Ya que ella no estaba, era como si el alma de el se hubiera ido junto con ella. El estaba muerto, su corazón solo latía por ella. Ella ya no estaba ahí por lo que el corazón de Miroku dejó de latir.

Estaba apunto de enterrarse la navaja en la garganta cuando recibe un fuerte golpe proveniente de su derecha. "¿Qué diablos te pasa, Miroku?" Miroku soltó la navaja y levanto su rostro para ver el de un Hanyou enojado, era Inuyasha el que lo había detenido. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha puso una mueca algo rara y le dio un zape a Miroku y le comenzó a gritar. Miroku no escuchaba casi nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su compañero de viaje. El estaba pensando en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole. "…" el Monje estaba muy deprimido despues de la muerte de la exterminadora. Kagome al notar esto miro a Inuyasha de mala forma. "**¡OSUWARI!"** El hanyou cae brutalmente al suelo y despues es arrastrado por la joven Miko para dejar nuevamente al Monje solo. Miroku se preguntaba si había alguna manera de hacerla volver…pero callo en cuenta de que seria algo imposible.

Al parecer la muerte de Sango había afectado todo el ambiente. El día estaba nublado…los árboles parecían moverse con tristeza, los animales no salían de sus guaridas y un gran silencio gobernaba en todo el lugar. Con este mismo ambiente, Kagome estaba dispuesta a regresar a su época. Con la carga que sentía pensó que seria mejor alejarse de sus amigos por un tiempo, Sango para ella era como una hermana mayor…Su muerte le afectó en lo más profundo de su ser. Antes de entrar al pozo que la conectaba con su época y la época antigua le dio la señal a Inuyasha de que cuidara a Miroku. Despues de dar tal seña, se retiró a su tiempo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Kikyou estaba sentada frente a un arrollo descansando, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado caminando pero estaba segura de que había sido mucho. Ella no estaba segura de que era lo que realmente estaba buscando, pero si sabia que lo debía encontrar. Despues de refrescar su rostro con las frías aguas del arrollo se levantó y siguió su camino al norte. Se encontró con varias amenazas en el camino, pero ninguna pareció ser rival para su poder espiritual. Ya la noche había caído por completo, aunque esto no le impidió seguir su camino hacia el norte. "Ya debo estar cerca…" se dijo así misma al ver las montañas que separan la región del Oeste de la región del Norte.

Logró llegar a una aldea poblada por criaturas conocidas como las Panteras Sagradas. Estas bestias la ayudaron y la atendieron amablemente, eran criaturas amigables con los humanos. "Gracias" decía ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Al parecer estas panteras compartían su territorio con los Ryuo. Ella dejo las instrucciones de crear un arma poderosa para cuando ella regresara por esos rumbos. Durmió ahí y al día siguiente siguió su camino. Sesshoumaru por otra parte, estaba analizando el olor de la Miko cerca del arrollo mientras se acercaba más y más hacia las montañas de la frontera. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo buscando a la Sacerdotisa, y no podía evitar pensar que quizás estuviera herida. Kikyou era fuerte, se podía defender muy bien…además tenia la armadura que el le había regalado. Aun así, estaba expuesta a la muerte y al ser herida, esa preocupación no lo dejaba tranquilo. El tenia que encontrarla rápido. Despues una nueva preocupación rondo su mente. ¿Que tal si Naraku descubre que ella esta viva? Sin darse cuenta el Príncipe había acelerado el paso un poco, el estaba seguro de que Naraku mataría a Kikyou si se enteraba que esta seguía viva y el no permitiría que Naraku lo hiciera.

Kagome tira a un lado su maleta despues de subir las escaleras para salir del pozo. Ya había llegado a su época y Souta la estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Por otra parte, Kagome no estaba feliz. Despues de lo que había pasado era muy posible de que estuviera triste por muchos días. "Hermana¿que te sucede?" preguntó el pequeño al ver la aguda tristeza en la cara de su hermana mayor. Kagome no emitió ni la mínima palabra y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de su casa y entrar a su cuarto. Camino hacia la ventana y se quedo ahí parada por horas. No tenía hambre y mucho menos sueño. Al parecer la tristeza que sentía le había quitado las ganas de todo. Ni siquiera reacciono al golpe de una pequeña pelota contra su ventana.

"¡Ves lo que hiciste, Zerou!...You're such an Idiot!" una muchacha se dirigió hacia la puerta del templo Higurashi para disculparse por lo que había hecho su joven amigo. "¡Hay Hikaru! Solo fue un golpecito, además ¡nadie se dio cuenta!" discutió el muchacho. Por lo visto el no se había percatado de que Kagome estaba frente a la ventana que momentos atrás golpeó con su pelota. La joven miro a su acompañante arqueando la ceja y con una mueca de disgusto. "Shut Up stupid coward." dijo despues la joven. Despues de unos últimos toques a la puerta la mamá de Kagome respondió. "Hola, en que puedo ayudarles" la joven miro mal a su amigo y despues se dirigió a ver a la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es que mi muy estúpido amigo golpeó una de sus ventanas" hace una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir "Discúlpenos, no fue nuestra intención." Concluyó.

La Sra. Higurashi le sonrió de vuelta y aceptó las disculpas. Kagome vio como lentamente se alejaban los dos jóvenes. Por alguna rara razón algo le pareció familiar en la chica que se estaba alejando, pero no supo que era. Al día siguiente las amigas de Kagome la fueron a buscar a su casa y la obligaron a salir de ella. Kagome no les había contado porque estaba tan triste, pero ellas aun sin saberlo querían animarla. Se fueron al Wacdonald más cercano y ellas le pagaron todo a la joven Miko, pero viendo que nada daba resultado una decidió preguntar "Kagome-chan¿que es lo que sucede?" Kagome no levantó la vista de su hamburguesa mientras se la comía. Esto hizo que las chicas se preocuparan más.

"¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu novio rebelde?" preguntó otra de las chicas. Kagome levanto su rostro para decir no pero sus palabras se extinguen al ver aquella muchacha afuera del local. Las chicas se quedaron algo confundidas al ver la acción de Kagome. Por otra parte, Kagome seguía mirando como la joven entraba al local. Se le hacia tan familiar, pero no sabia porque. "¿Asi que Hiki-san te obligó a disculparte?" decía el resto de los que acompañaban a la joven. Ahí tambien estaba presente el muchacho que andaba con ella ayer, el que golpeó la ventana de Kagome. "Si, Hikaru me hace pasar momentos desagradables" decía muy desanimado aquel muchacho. Los demás se seguían riendo. Kagome miraba muy atenta al grupo de amigos, no parecían ser de Japón. Se vestían diferentes y su manera de hablar era distinta. "Parece que son extranjeros" dijo una de las amigas de Kagome robando asi la atención de la joven Miko. Las demás tambien estaban mirando al grupo extrañadas. Una gotita estilo anime se presento por encima de la cabeza de Kagome. Las risas del grupo de muchachos no cesaban. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa diagonal a la de las chicas, por lo que Kagome pudo observar mejor a la joven que era la única mujer en el numeroso grupo. La joven se levantó en dirección al baño, por lo que tenía que pasar frente a las chicas y asi Kagome podría verla mejor. Kagome observó detenidamente a la joven cuando esta paso cerca. "Se parece a…" dijo suavemente mientras volteó a mirar su comida. Sus amigas no la escucharon ya que estaban ocupadas compartiendo miradas con los chicos que acompañaban a la joven. Kagome estaba segura de lo que tenía en mente. Esa chica se parecía tanto a aquella persona. ¿Acaso hay alguna posibilidad de que…ella haya reencarnado? Kagome cerró sus ojos y batió un poco su cabeza.

_¡Que tonterías dices, Kagome! Claro que existe posibilidades de que eso pase…pero… ¿como estar segura de que ella es la persona que pienso que es? _pensaba Kagome mientras veía como la joven salía del baño y se dirigía a su mesa. Los muchachos le dieron la bienvenida a su acompañante femenina. "Ya era hora, Hikaru. ¡Casi nos hacemos viejos!" dijo uno de ellos y el grupo entero se rió. Hikaru le sonrió al chico y se dirigió a ver hacia la mesa de Kagome. Vio como la joven Miko la miraba directamente sin quitar la mirada. Hikaru sintió una sensación extraña, como si ya conociera a la joven que la estaba mirando directamente. "…are you listening?" Hikaru volvió a ver al grupo. Mira a su acompañante de la derecha con una mueca de confusión. "I said, 'Hikaru are you listening?'" repitió el joven mientras miraba a la muchacha que tenia al lado. "Yeah, I think so…" contestó ella mientras volvía a mirar hacia la mesa de las chicas. "Huh? Where they…" ninguna estaba ya en la mesa. Hikaru las buscó por el local pero no encontró ni pista de ellas, miró hacia fuera por el cristal. Las muchachas estaban cruzando la calle por lo que ella se levantó y se separó de su grupo para seguirlas. Los muchachos quedaron algo confundidos pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

"¡Adiós, Kagome-chan¡Cuídate mucho!" dijeron las muchachas al unísono mientras dejaban a Kagome en su casa. Kagome solo batió su mano para despedirse y voltio para ir a la puerta de su hogar. Al hacerlo se topo con aquella joven.

"So, do you live here?" le preguntó la joven a Kagome. Kagome puso una mueca extraña. No entendió nada de lo que dijo la muchacha. "¿Que?" pregunto la joven Miko. Hikaru se pegó levemente en la frente y se rió un poco. "Lo siento, es que a veces se me olvida que idioma usar." dijo sonriendo la joven. Kagome se sorprendió al ver que la actitud de esa joven era identica a la de aquella persona. Hikaru vio la expresión de Kagome y se extraño un poco. "Uhm…perdón por seguirte. ¿Vives aquí?" le preguntó a Kagome. La joven Miko se quedo viéndola sin contestarle. "¿El ratón te comió la lengua?" preguntó Hikaru con un aire de burla. Kagome se rió un poco y la miro. _Es identica... _pensó antes de contestarle a la joven muchacha.

"Si, vivo aquí" dijo finalmente. Hikaru le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella. "Mi nombre es Hikaru, vengo de América" Kagome acepto la mano de la muchacha mientras le sonreía cordialmente. "Yo soy Kagome" Ambas se rieron entre si y Kagome le pidió que pasara.

"¡Arg, se esta demorando!" dijo Inuyasha mientras veía en dirección al pozo de huesos. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Kagome no regresaba a la era Sengoku y esto ya le estaba molestando al joven Hanyou. Miroku estaba sentado mirando miserablemente a lo que seguía siendo la tumba de su ex-compañera, aun no superaba la muerte de Sango. Shippou estaba mirando a Miroku, Inuyasha le había dado órdenes de vigilarlo ya que últimamente el monje buscaba cualquier manera de matarse así mismo. Al Hanyou esto ya se le estaba tornando molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia al pozo. "¡Maldita zorra¡Ya veras cuando te vea!" Antes de dar un paso más Inuyasha cae al suelo por el efecto del collar que tiene alrededor del cuello. Kagome pasa por encima de el sonriendo y dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. Shippou corre a abrazarla y Kirara se sube a su hombro. Miroku solo levanta su vista, vista que despues se clava en lo que parece ser un retrato de su amada muerta. Kirara tambien mira en la misma dirección que Miroku y corre hacia allá. Inuyasha levanta la vista del suelo y mira frente a él sorprendido. Shippou se acerca igual que Kirara a ver. Todo el grupo estaba mirando en la misma dirección con aires de sorpresa. "Su nombre es Hikaru… ¿verdad que se parece mucho?" Todo el grupo mira a Kagome menos Miroku que todavía esta mirando a la joven. Hikaru dirige su vista hacia le monje y hace una mueca extraña, lentamente abre su boca para dejar escapar unas palabras. "Houshi-sama"

Kagome miró sorprendida a Hikaru, al igual que todos los demás. Miroku al parecer reflejo un poco de felicidad en su rostro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta este ya estaba aferrado a la pierna de Hikaru. "What the hell? Get Off of Me!" gritó ella mientras trata de liberarse del monje feliz. Todos quedaron confundidos por le lenguaje de Hikaru. Kagome por otra parte si entendió por lo que puso una mueca graciosa al ver la escena. Kaede salió de la choza y miro a la joven luchando contra el monje poniendo asi una mueca de confusión.

"Asi que es la reencarnación de Sango…" dijo la anciana. Todos estaban alrededor de ella exceptuando a Hikaru que estaba afuera recostada en el lomo de Kirara. "Si, eso pensé al verla." agregó Kagome. Miroku estaba viendo hacia fuera, mirando como la joven muchacha se quedaba dormida poco a poco. Inuyasha por otra parte estaba discutiendo con Kaede. "Lo raro del asunto es que ella tiene conocimientos de su vida pasada. Por lo general eso es imposible. Kagome no tenia idea de que ella era la reencarnación de mi hermana, ni tampoco sabia de todo el enredo entre Kikyou, Inuyasha y Naraku…" continuaba diciendo la anciana.

"Pero esta tal Hikaru recordó el rostro de Kagome, la manera en que Sango llamaba a Miroku y a nosotros" Agregó Inuyasha. Kaede dirige su mirada hacia el monje que al parecer esta ilusionado viendo a la reencarnación de la exterminadora, con seriedad baja un poco el rostro mirando el fuego que hay frente a ella"Sin embargo…" Miroku quita la vista de Hikaru y mira nuevamente a la anciana "Aunque recuerde todas esas cosas…Ella NO es Sango" dijo mientras miraba seriamente al monje. Miroku lo sabia, aunque aquella joven se pareciera tanto a ella y que recordara todo por lo que paso ella…esa joven no era su Sango. Kagome observaba al joven monje pensativo, la anciana tenia razón…Hikaru no era la exterminadora que solía acompañarlos anteriormente. Su antigua compañera estaba enterrada unos metros bajo tierra…Muerta. "Feh! Eso lo sabemos anciana, aun asi hay que ver si es los suficientemente fuerte para ayudarnos a matar a Naraku" dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados, Sango era su compañera de pelea y era la más eficiente en ese aspecto.

Hikaru se había levantado del lomo de Kirara y se había acercado lentamente a la tumba que representaba su vida pasada. Se arrodillo frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Extendió su mano para ponerla sobre el bulto de tierra…Cuando su mano finalmente hizo contacto con la tumba de Sango una especia de energía la rodeo, una energía en forma de un viento muy fuerte el cual levantaba sus cabellos y movía sus ropas. Una luz acompañaba aquel viento extraño. Esa luz tenía un color algo opaco.

"¿Qué demonios…?" dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su lugar. Miroku y la anciana tambien se levantaron al sentir aquella energía cerca de ellos. "¿Qué es esta aura maligna, de donde proviene?" dijo la anciana Kaede mirando a los viajeros. Kagome salió de la choza para buscar a Hikaru, Inuyasha tambien salio junto con Miroku para ver de donde provenía el aura abominable que sentían. Al salir todos vieron a Hikaru rodeada de tal energía maligna. "¡Hikaru!" gritó Kagome mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su amiga. Se arrodillo al lado de ella y comenzó a llamarla pero sin recibir alguna respuesta de su amiga. Hikaru actuaba como su no estuviera en ese mundo, las pupilas de sus ojos habían desaparecido por completo en el fondo blanco que los caracteriza. "La energía proviene de ella…" Kagome miro a la anciana. Miroku se acerco a ellas y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hikaru, pero la energía lo repelo alejando su mano del cuerpo de la joven. Shippou, que estaba mirando, comenzó a temblar del miedo y Kirara comenzó a gruñir un poco. Despues de un tiempo la energía apaciguó y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Hikaru estaba respirando rápidamente. De repente ella simplemente…se desmayó.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella despertara. Habían pasado como 5 horas o algo asi, cuando Hikaru pudo abrir sus ojos finalmente. Kagome estaba dormida al lado de ella, esperando…con los ojos cerrados. Hikaru simplemente se le quedo mirando y tratando de no despertarla se levanto con cautela de la cama haciendo ningún tipo de ruido.

_Oh, that's was nice…always I end making such a big noise …Well…let's peek around a little._

Sin darse cuenta Kagome ya había despertado y se había quedado mirándola fijamente. Al sentir su mirada, lentamente Hikaru volteo su cabeza para ver a Kagome. "What the fuck!...Kagome! You almost kill me y'know? Damn! Don't do that again!" Kagome había aprendido algo de ingles. Pudo descifrar muchas de las palabras que dijo Hikaru, pero aun asi no le entendió absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto algo curiosa la joven Miko. Hikaru en respuesta la mira algo extraño y volvió a caer en cuenta de que realmente Kagome no sabia mucho el idioma estadounidense. "Err…que no vuelvas a hacer eso…casi me matas de un susto" Kagome solo se rió un poco de su compañera.

"I have enough with the monsters and the people in here. All of this just…creep me out y'know?" seguía diciendo la joven muchacha dejando a su amiga en el limbo por decirlo de una forma.

"Forget it…" dijo finalmente. Hikaru salio de la choza en la que se encontraba para asi poder tomar aire fresco. Despues de inhalar el aire sumamente puro de esa época mira a su alrededor, viendo como las mariposas y las aves surcan el aire. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Era irónico como ella termino en este tipo de lugar…Recordando los pequeños suburbios y barrios de alta clase en USA. se dio cuenta de que ya no había tanta vegetación ni mucho menos animales.

"¿Ya despertaste?" escucho una voz masculina proviniendo desde atrás de ella. Sutilmente se voltio para ver de quien se trataba. Una sonrisa calida estaba dibujada en el rostro de aquel hombre dándole cierto tipo de alegría a ella. "Houshi-sama" dijo casi susurrando para sí misma. Miroku simplemente agarró su mano y la beso, gesto que hizo reaccionar a Hikaru de una manera brusca.

"¡Feh! Eso te pasa por andar de hentai por ahí, Miroku" dijo el joven hanyou viendo la marca de una mano entallada en el rostro del monje. El simplemente se estaba riendo nerviosamente viendo como Hikaru se alejaba enojada. "Je, je, je…realmente no fue mi intención" La anciana Kaede estaba sentada fuera de la cabaña observando detenidamente la conducta de la nueva integrante en el grupo. A pesar de que los demás parecían haber olvidado el incidente de hace unas horas atrás., la anciana aun pensaba en ese caso. "Esta joven no es normal, algo dentro de mi me lo dice… ¿Que será lo sobrenatural que yace dentro de ella?"

Kikyou ya llevaba días viajando. Día y noche caminaba sin parar, sin descansar, sin tratar de restaurar sus fuerzas. Finalmente, llego a divisar un templo como a unos pocos metros de donde ella estaba, ella sabía que ese era su destino. Al entrar al dicho templo se encontró con una especie de portal el cual la comunico con el límite entre este mundo y el otro. De un momento a otro se vio frente a los enormes restos del gran Inu no Tashio, y en la base donde estaban estos diviso algo. Lentamente se acerco a ese 'objeto' y lo levantó con delicadeza. "Hm…Un brazo…" examino detenidamente el brazo que recién había levantado del suelo. "A juzgar por su apariencia, este debe ser su brazo izquierdo…" Lo guardó entre unas mantas que ella cargaba y opto por acercarse más a los restos del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyou…" una voz que retumbaba en cada rincón de ese lugar llamó la atención de la Sacerdotisa. Al parecer alguien del más allá la estaba llamando. "Kikyou…" Ella buscaba alguna señal de presencia para identificar quien la estaba invocando. Los llamados cesaron y ni un solo sonido fue emitido en esos momentos. Un silencio que penetraba hasta los huesos se apodero de todo el lugar. Una neblina densa tambien comenzó a rodear el área, lo que hizo que Kikyou sacara su arco y una flecha para defenderse. Una silueta se dibujo entre la neblina y la Miko apunto hacia esta misma. Al ver el rostro de aquel ser, supo inmediatamente que era un espíritu. Lentamente Kikyou bajó su arco y guardó la flecha mientras observando fijamente a aquel ser. "Por fin tengo la oportunidad de verte frente a frente, Sacerdotisa". Dijo con un tono de voz suave. "Yo soy el espíritu de Inu no Tashio" A Kikyou ya le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que el fuera quien dijo que es, pero no estaba segura como para haberlo llamado por ese nombre.

"El padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha…" dijo la Miko. El Comandante se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy característica de el. Se parecía tanto a la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Y su voz era muy similar a la de Sesshoumaru. Ella estaba ahí parada simplemente observando aquel espíritu antiguo antecesor de aquellos dos hombres que le han robado el corazón. Padre de aquel Hanyou al cual odia y de aquel Youkai al cual ella piensa amar. "Eso que llevas ahí…es el brazo de mi hijo mayor ¿verdad?" pregunto Inu no Tashio a la Miko. Kikyou estaba tan concentrada, pensando, que no fue hábil de contestar al instante. Ella no tenia idea de que decirle al Comandante Bestia. "Hai…" dijo en voz baja finalmente.

"¿Y que piensas hacer con ese brazo, Kikyou?" preguntó nuevamente el espíritu dejando sin habla a la joven sacerdotisa. Ella bajo su rostro algo apenada…pero sin alterar el blancor de su rostro ni su mirada fría. "Pienso devolvérselo…" dijo ella. Inu no Tashio se le quedo observando, despues saco lentamente un talismán el cual contenía un zafiro bordeado con Oro. Extendió su mano hacia la Miko para ofrecerle aquel medallón haciendo que ella levantara su rostro y su mirada se clavara en el hermoso zafiro. "Ten…acepta esto como un regalo departe de los espíritus. Para que te proteja y te de vida en el caso de que llegues a morir." El comandante se acerca a ella y pone el talismán alrededor del cuello de la joven Miko.

"¿Huh¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo ella al ver como el color de su piel se oscurece y su cuerpo adquiere calor. Toca su piel y siente como su temperatura ya no es fría, dirige su mano hacia donde se supone que debe estar su corazón y al sentir los leves latidos de este se sorprende. "El medallón te ha dado vida…ese es el poder que contiene…" Kikyou se quedo mirándolo confundida. Bajó su mirada para ver asi sus manos.

_¿Por qué esta haciendo esto por mi¿Qué me hace merecerlo?... Estoy viva otra vez…pero… ¿Con que propósito¿Con que Objetivo? Ahora¿Cuál es mi misión, mi razón de vivir?_

Al levantar nuevamente su vista, Kikyou se percata de que aquel espíritu ya no esta frente a ella. Hace un acto inútil de buscarlo con la mirada sin tener rastro de su presencia. Al ver que ya no tiene nada que hacer en aquel lugar decide ir por el portal hacia su mundo. Al traspasar aquel portal se ve de nuevo en aquel templo del el cual dispone salir para recorrer asi todo el camino de vuelta a donde esta aquel Youkai, la niña y el bicho verde. Día y Noche camino nuevamente hasta llegar a la aldea de las panteras y los ryuo para asi recoger aquella arma que dejo haciendo. 'Ryu no Kage' o Sombra de Dragón, creada a basa del alma de un Kuro ---Dragón de las oscuridades y guardián de las puertas del Inframundo--- pero cuyas fuerzas malignas pueden ser purificadas por la Miko fácilmente. Kikyou se alejó de aquella aldea, saliendo ya de los territorios del Norte hacia las tierras del Oeste.

Su caminata es interrumpida al ver como un ser se acerca hacia donde esta ella. Por la oscuridad y la densa niebla no le fue posible reconocer aquel ser por lo que saco lentamente su nueva espada para defenderse. -Bájala…- escucho decir a aquel ser. Inmediatamente reconoció su voz y guardó la espada la cual había desenvainado tiempo atrás. –Sesshoumaru…- dijo al ver finalmente el rostro de aquel ser que estaba frente a ella. Sesshoumaru se le queda viendo fijamente sin decir otro tipo de palabra hacia ella...Lentamente se da la espalda y camina en dirección a donde se supone los demás deben estar. Kikyou se queda parada en su lugar, viendo como el Príncipe se aleja poco a poco. Cuando el Youkai desapareció finalmente en la niebla la joven Miko decidió seguirlo.

"Oye..."

Sesshoumaru se detiene y mira de reojo a la persona que esta detrás de el. "Ten...er...lo encontré cerca de la tumba de tu padre..." decía Kikyou mientras sacaba un objeto envuelto en una tela y se lo ofrecía al Príncipe. Sesshoumaru le da la espalda sin siquiera ver el objeto en las manos de la Miko. Kikyou levanta su vista y mira la espalda del Youkai algo desilusionada...Se acerca lentamente a el y deja el objeto cerca de los pies de el. Despues sigue caminando.

Sesshoumaru mira el objeto en el suelo. Procurando que la Miko no lo viera, lo recoge rápidamente y lo descubre. "...Mi brazo..." levanta su vista para ver la leve silueta de la Miko. Levanta la manga de su vestimenta y pega el extremo del brazo el cual había perdido a lo que quedaba del suyo. Los tejidos de este se extienden haciendo que el tenga control del brazo entero. Por fin había recuperado su brazo, el que tanta falta le hacia, y todo gracias a ella. Ella lo recupero...Sesshoumaru levanto nuevamente su mirada para ver a la Miko. Para su sorpresa Kikyou lo estaba viendo. "...Gracias" la Sacerdotisa dilató sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del Youkai. Bajo un poco su rostro y no dijo nada, en cambio el Youkai se acerco a ella y la abrazó calidamente. Kikyou se sonrojo.

"Estas caliente..." dijo él mientras la alejaba de su pecho. Kikyou recordó lo del medallón que Inu no Tashio le había entregado. Ahora ella estaba viva...ya no era una muñeca hecha de barro y huesos. "Si...digamos que cambie un poco" Una calida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la Miko , sonrisa la cual hace que el Youkai se sienta algo intimidado. Ambos se quedaron mirando entre si, hipnotizados con los ojos de cada uno. Sin darse cuenta, unos tentáculos rodean el cuerpo de Kikyou. Estos la jalan y la levantan a varios metros del suelo. Sesshoumaru sin poder reaccionar rápidamente a duras penas pudo sacar a Tokijin.

"¿Quien iba a pensarlo? El Gran Sesshoumaru con una Humana" dijo en tono burlón el atacante. Sesshoumaru pone una expresión de enojo al ver como Kikyou es lastimada por los tentáculos que se presionan cada vez más fuerte en su cuerpo. El agresor revela su rostro ante Sesshoumaru haciendo que este se enoje aun más. "No puedo creer que aun sigas viva, Kikyou...Me costó tanto deshacerme de ti...je...al final no lo pude hacer despues de todo..."

"Naraku...déjala en paz..." dijo con un tono de coraje el Príncipe. Cada segundo que pasaba el rencor que estaba sintiendo en esos momento crecía. Pero junto con ese sentimiento tambien crecía el temor. El temor de que Ella muriera en frente de sus ojos. El no podría soportar tal cosa, no ahora. Naraku dibuja una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras presiona aun más sus tentáculos en el cuerpo de la Miko produciéndole dolor. "Si no te importa, Señor Sesshoumaru. Kikyou y yo tenemos asuntos que atender..." Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera atrapar a Naraku este ya se había ido y junto con el se llevo a Kikyou.

* * *

Autora: Bueno esto es todo de este chapter n,nU Esta vez no hay avance porque quiero dejar un poco de suspenso para el 4 capitulo jejejeje...espero les haya gustado este n,nUu Por favor! Espero sus comentarios! Bye n,n 


	5. Without You

**Chapter Four: Without You **

"Hm..." Una silueta se mueve lentamente dentro de un espacio oscuro y algo reducido. De repente una especie de luz llena todo el espacio revelando de este modo la identidad de la silueta. Esta está amarrada a cadenas y su boca esta ligeramente vendada con cintas impidiéndole hablar. Lentamente alguien se acerca a esta persona con pasos algo largos y firmes.

"Kikyou…" La persona dibuja una sonrisa arrogante antes de continuar. "¿Dormiste bien?…jeje" El tono de arrogancia en la voz de la segunda persona hacen que la Miko ponga una expresión de disgusto. Trata de liberarse un poco pero al parecer le resulta imposible. Sus manos estaban totalmente estiradas por las cadenas que se conectaban con el techo. Kikyou trato de hablar pero le fue imposible debido a las vendas. Naraku se agacha y con sus dedos levanta levemente el rostro de Kikyou por la barbilla. "¿Sabes algo, mi querida Sacerdotisa?" Naraku hace una pausa mientras le va quitando poco a poco las vendas que le impiden hablar a la Miko. "Al enterarme de que seguías con vida, pensé que a lo mejor estarías con Inuyasha… ¿Pero quien podría pensarlo…Tu y Sesshoumaru, eh? Nunca me lo hubiera si quiera imaginado."

El Youkai termina de quitarle las vendas a la Miko. "Idiota…" dice la joven Sacerdotisa y despues le escupe al Youkai. Naraku en respuesta le agarra firmemente el rostro y acerca el suyo al de ella. "Hm…siempre tan valiente ¿No, Kikyou?...A pesar de que estes imposibilitada sigues desafiándome…" El Youkai pega sus labios con los de la Miko. Kikyou dilata sus ojos ante el beso de su enemigo, no se esperaba tal cosa.

"No te emociones, era solo un beso de despedida…" Naraku se pone en sus pies y transforma su mano en lo que parece ser una cuchilla. "Hm…Adiós, mi querida Kikyou".

* * *

**Holis! Como estan? xP Seeeh aparecí al fin! Ya pude terminar este cuarto capitulo en esta última semana de Mayo. Lo que pasó es que la semana pasada andaba en examenes y la ante pasada en repaso y recobrando todo lo que había perdido del bimestre y pues si anduve muy ocupaditica realmente...Pero ya no importa! Porque al fin pude subir el chapter xP Este chapter si tiene varias cosas algo raras y que nunca se podran ver en la seria original o,O pero weno! Leanlo y espero les guste! x3**

**Disclaimer: Pss ya saben! Inu y Cia. no me pertenence...Pero Hikaru, Itachi Oda y la original Hikaru Oda si me pertenecen o.Ó ah si...Zerou tambien x3**

**Agradecimientos: Gracias a todos aquellos que me pusieron reviews! Los kiero arto! x3 Gracias a Kikyou Beautiful, Miko-Izayoi-Hime y a Botan-Peony! Grax a todas por escribir xP y me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic!****

* * *

**

"Awm…que rico" Una joven Miko esta dentro de un pequeño arrollo refrescándose a si misma. "Kom hir, Hikaru-chan! Dis is delichos!" llama a su amiga la cual esta a la orilla de este mirándola con una extraña mueca en su cara. Hikaru vuelve a levantar su revista y sigue leyendo. "Es 'Come Here' y 'this is delicious', Kagome…" La joven Miko se ríe nerviosamente por su error, despues se sumerge en el arrollo nuevamente. "Vamos, Hikaru. ¡Te va a gustar!" Seguía diciendo Kagome tratando de convencer a su amiga americana la cual pretendía no escucharla.

"No pienso meterme. Mi piel es sensible…" hace una pausa mientras pone su revista a un lado y mira a su amiga. "¡Y mucho menos me meteré a ese arrollo sabiendo que hay pervertidos cerca!" dijo mientras señalaba a donde se suponía debían estar Miroku, Shippou e Inuyasha. "Atciu!" El monje libero un pequeño estornudo repentinamente. "¿Quién estar hablando mal de mi?" dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro. La joven pelirroja se levanta de su lugar y pone sus manos en sus caderas mientras mira a su amiga con una ceja arqueada. Kagome le da una mirada para tratar de convencerla pero todo lo que recibe de Hikaru es una mueca de disgusto. La joven americana le da la espalda a la miko y se dirige a donde esta el resto del grupo.

"¡Hikaru-chan!" El pequeño kitsune se abalanza contra la joven haciendo que esta le sonría. "¡Feh¿Dónde esta Kagome!" Inuyasha se para frente a Hikaru con sus brazos cruzados y disgustado. Hikaru en respuesta a la actitud de su nuevo compañero le estira las mejillas y le da una gran sonrisa "Te preocupas demasiado, Inusito, déjala vivir ¿Si?" Hikaru se sienta en una roca mientras saca del bolso de Kagome unos chocolates. Los abre lentamente y mordisquea uno. "**¿INUSITO!**" grito enojado el Hanyou. Se sentía humillado por la humana, nadie lo iba a llamar a el en diminutivo y menos una chica como Hikaru. No lo iba a permitir mientras estuviera vivo. Miroku y Shippou se reían a carcajadas por la reacción del hanyou por lo tanto recibieron varios golpes del enojado mitad bestia. Kagome se acerca al grupo y mira confusa la escena, despues dirige la vista a donde esta su amiga la cual esta comiendo chocolates. "Hikaru-chan…" dice en voz baja al darse cuenta quien comenzó toda la riña. Era como un don natural el de la muchacha, un don el cual no poseía la vieja Sango; el don de comenzar las peleas y no terminar involucrada en ellas. Una pequeña gota tipo anime se dibuja en la cabeza de Kagome mientras esta trata de calmar a Inuyasha.

"Down…" Inuyasha es estampado contra el suelo. Todos quedan sorprendidos debido a lo que paso. El grupo dirige su vista a donde esta su nueva acompañante. Esta con sus ojos cerrados, una ceja arqueada y sus piernas cruzadas esta tranquilamente comiendo sus chocolates. "¿C-Como lo hi-hizo?" dijo tartamudeando el joven monje. Inuyasha tambien estaba confundido, esta vez la persona que le había hecho "sentarse" no era Kagome…sino Hikaru. La anciana Kaede llegó cabalgando a donde se encontraba el grupo, esta noto que todos estaban mirando a la nueva integrante. La joven americana levanto su mirada de los chocolates y le dio una calida sonrisa a la anciana, se notaba que Hikaru no le importaba que los demás la estuvieran observando como tarados.

"Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió…hm…es extraño" decía la anciana mientras observaba a lo lejos a la joven humana y al monje sentados frente a una fogata. "Kagome era la única que podía hacer que ese hechizo funcionara…" La joven miko se quedo observando a la anciana.

"Esa joven es extraña…su aura es maligna, mas sin embargo sus acciones son buenas…Me pregunto si es humana realmente…" continuaba diciendo la anciana mientras miraba al suelo pensativa. Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda a todos mientras escuchaba detenidamente las palabras de la anciana. Kagome se acerca un poco a la sacerdotisa y mira a su joven amiga que esta a lo lejos. "Quiere decir que… ¿Puede que Hikaru no sea humana?... ¿Pero como? Sango si era humana…" la anciana miro a la joven sacerdotisa mientras la misma pregunta retumbaba en su mente. Inuyasha se levanta con sus ojos cerrados y se voltea a ver a las dos.

"Las almas de las personas que pasan a otros seres en un futuro lejano, pueden estar propensas a cambios…" dijo el hanyou con aires de sabiduría. "Puede que eso haya pasado con el alma de Sango…" La anciana y la miko se quedan mirando al hanyou. Quizá él tenia razón, quizá la alma de Sango cambió mientras esta hacia su largo viaje hacia su nuevo huésped. Pero aun asi esto no explicaba que tipo de ser era Hikaru, si era humana o otra cosa. Muchas cosas dejaban en duda la supuesta identidad de la joven; como lo fue la liberación de su aura oscura y el conjuro hacia Inuyasha. Lo único que tenían claro los tres era que Hikaru era extraña.

El sol apenas esta saliendo en el antiguo Japón. Inuyasha y compañía se despiden de la anciana Kaede y emprenden su viaje en busca de Naraku. Hikaru miraba detalladamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, aun era extraño para ella todo este ambiente. Ella que estaba acostumbrada a un mundo usualmente lleno de personas, automóviles…y más personas. Una joven que había nacido y se había criado en una de las ciudades más grandes del país estadounidense como lo es Nueva York. Una joven que años despues se mudo a una de las ciudades más pobladas como lo es Tokio. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a este ambiente, quizá le iba a costar un poco acostumbrarse. Kagome mira sonriente a su amiga, era obvio que se sentía algo incomoda con todo esto. Ella lo entendía, era difícil acostumbrarse a un lugar diferente y lleno de criaturas que solo piensan en devorarte la cabeza.

Un individuo saca de pensamiento a la joven miko. "¡Oigan¿Ustedes son guerreros?" preguntó el joven mientras se tiraba ante los pies del grupo y colocaba su frente en el suelo. "¿Huh?" todo el grupo se quedo mirando al individuo con muecas de confusión. "Mi aldea…¡Mi aldea peligra¡Los necesito!...Por favor" decía el humano mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza. Inuyasha con los ojos clavados en el humano simplemente cruzo sus brazos y siguió caminando. No había tiempo para ocuparse de tonterías como esa, él tenia que encontrar a Naraku. Hikaru se agacho lentamente frente al individuo. Este levanto su rostro el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas para implorarle piedad una vez más al grupo. Hikaru, con una calida sonrisa, le ofrece la mano. "Hai…" Inuyasha se detiene al escuchar el 'si' de la nueva integrante.

"¿Quién demonios te crees!" gritó el hanyou enojado. Hikaru arqueo una ceja al ver la reacción de su compañero y despues lo ignoro. El individuo se levanta rápidamente y hace una reverencia ante la joven. "¡Pero si es usted, Tennyo-sama¡Al fin regreso para salvarnos!" El grupo pone una mueca extraña y Hikaru, al no saber el significado de –sama, arquea su ceja. "¿Tenn-que cosa? Disculpe pero no se mucho su idioma" responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y unas gotas de sudor en su rostro. Voltea a ver al resto del grupo para asi poder preguntarles que significaba lo que acaba de decir el humano, pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue…"Er… ¿Qué pasa, muchachos?".

"¡Tennyo-sama?" dijo el grupo a unísono.

Una niñita esta dibujando figuras irracionales en la tierra con un pequeño palo de madera mientras espera a que su "padre" regrese a buscarlos a ella y a su sirviente. Jaken por otra parte esta parado mirando hacia el interior del denso bosque esperando de igual manera a su amo. "Rin se esta aburriendo…Extraño a Sesshoumaru-sama" dijo la pequeña mientras dejaba a un lado el pequeño madero y miraba con los ojos llorosos al youkai-verde. "Si no fuera por esa sacerdotisa de pacotilla mi amo bonito no estubi—" El youkai es interrumpido al ser aplastado con una roca gigante. La pequeña se emociona y corre hacia donde apareció la silueta del príncipe de las tierras del oeste. La pequeña abraza con todas sus fuerzas a su amo y despues opta por buscar detrás de el, pero sin encontrar lo que busca. "Sesshoumaru-sama… ¿Dónde esta Kikyou-sama?" pregunto en toda su inocencia la pequeña niña mientras miraba al rostro del Youkai. Sesshoumaru ignoro la pregunta y siguió adelante con una expresión fría.

"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" gritaba Jaken mientras se quitaba de encima la roca. "¡Sesshoumaru-sama, ya regreso!" corre a donde esta su amo pero al llegar donde él es golpeado, mandado a volar y estrellado contra un árbol. Sigue caminando y se aleja un poco del arrollo seguido por la pequeña niña y dejando al youkai-verde atrás.

"¡Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama!" dice el youkai mientras se dispone a alcanzar a su amo. Pasaron las horas y el pequeño grupo seguía caminando. La pequeña Rin estaba sobre los dragones Ah y Un mientras cantaba una canción que le había enseñada Kikyou. Mientras tanto Jaken estaba preguntándose el porque de la actitud de su amo bonito, estaba acostumbrado a ser humillado y maltratado por su amo pero nunca había visto reaccionar de esa forma al Príncipe…algo pasaba. "Uhm…disculpe amo bonito… ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?" dijo en voz baja y algo temerosa el enano sin recibir respuesta alguna de su amo y al parecer no la iba a recibir. El Youkai no se detuvo en ningún momento, siguió caminando y caminando sin parar a pesar de que su sirviente estaba agotado y su "hija" durmiendo. Jaken seguía preocupado por su amo bonito, ya le había preguntado muchas veces a cerca del por qué de su frialdad. El sabia de ante mano que el Príncipe era frío, pero nunca lo había notado tan frío…Era una extraña combinación de Frialdad, Desesperación, y en cierta parte Odio.

"Este… ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? Si no es atrevido de mi parte preguntar… ¿Dónde esta la Humana?" Sesshoumaru al oír la pregunta de su sirviente se detiene y lo mira de reojo asustando al mismo. Su mirada era de desprecio, mirada que despues se torno triste al retirarla de su sirviente. Despues de caminar un poco más, el príncipe decidió detenerse a descansar. Acomodo suavemente a la pequeña humana sobre una tela que había puesto en el suelo, despues opto por alejarse de sus acompañantes. Jaken estaba muy preocupado por su amo, nunca lo había visto asi…algo le preocupaba al príncipe y el youkai-verde sabia que ese algo tenia que ver con aquella sacerdotisa. "Esa humana lo único que ha sabido hacer es traerle problemas a mi amo…Los humanos son problemáticos y despreciables…Y esa Mujer es la más despreciable de todos los humanos sobre la faz d—"Jaken no termino lo que iba a decir al ver la mirada amenazante de su amo. Asustado, el pobre youkai opto por esconderse tras una roca lo más rápido que pudo.

"Jaken…"

"Er… ¿s-si a-mito bonit-to?" dijo temblando el fiel sirviente del príncipe. Sesshoumaru se voltea para ver a su sirviente. Sus ojos colo ámbar llenos de odio se clavaron en la pequeña figura del sapo mientras que la expresión del Perro Youkai se hacia más temible. "Cuida a Rin…" El feo youkai se desmaya ante la presión. Al escuchar bien las palabras de su amo, reacciona y se pone a observar como su amo se retira poco a poco de aquel lugar. Sesshoumaru sentía que cada vez el rastro de Naraku era más presente en el aire. Tal olor le causaba repugnancia y a la vez aumentaba el deseo de destruirlo; ese individuo ya se había burlado de él…pero lo que hizo era imperdonable. El Príncipe no iba a dejar que ese ser tan asqueroso y cobarde se llevara asi por asi a su amada. El Príncipe se detiene un momento. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando¿'Su Amada'? Eso era imposible…Al fin y al cabo ella era una humana y el odia a los humanos. Siempre le tuvo un poco de rencor a su padre por el hecho de que este se enamoró de una humana y ahora…a él le estaba pasando lo mismo. ¿Era posible esto? Si… Por eso quería encontrar a Naraku. Ya no era cuestión de orgullo ni de poder, ahora a él solo le importaba tenerla de vuelta. Tenerla cerca, verla sonreír, escucharla reír; todo eso le hacia falta al príncipe. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella a tal punto que ya no podía estar tranquilo sin verla, no podía.

Comenzó a pensar lo peor mediante sin darse cuenta sus pasos se hacían más largos y rápidos a tal punto que ya no estaba caminando más, ahora estaba corriendo. Sentía como cada vez el rastro de su enemigo se hacia más fuerte y más notorio. Estaba cerca, pronto iba a tener a Kikyou de vuelta.

El pequeño grupo estaba caminando hacia una aldea. El aldeano los estaba guiando mientras que Inuyasha no paraba de quejarse ni de pelear con Hikaru. Siempre le molestaba ayudar a los demás ya que eso los atrasaba más en su búsqueda de los fragmentos y de Naraku. "Uhm…Señor, si no es mucha molestia… ¿nos podría explicar el porque llamo a Hikaru-san 'Tennyo'?" El aldeano miró al monje que estaba justo atrás de él y con su cabeza asintió. Los guió hacia el templo el cual estaba en el centro de la aldea y se sentó en una pequeña banca mientras les pedía que tomaran asiento. Hikaru tenia una ceja arqueada en confusión, desde el incidente del "-sama" todo se puso confuso para ella, en cierta parte la situación la frustraba e incomodaba.

El aldeano se aclaro un poco la garganta y miro al grupo de forasteros. "En esta aldea existe una leyenda que es de suma importancia para toda la región…" señaló una de las paredes del templo la cual tenia unas especies de jeroglíficos dibujados en su superficie, despues prosiguió con su historia. "Esta cuenta que hace más de 5,000 años existió, en esta misma región, un gran y hermoso castillo. Se dice que este estaba construido con sangre de aquellos que osaban atacar al propietario de dicho castillo. ¿Cómo? Pues este cristalizaba la sangre de aquellos y la transformaba en grandes muros los cuales eran casi indestructibles. Este temido hombre era conocido como un Lord de la Oscuridad, su nombre era Itachi Oda. Tubo una descendencia enorme, pero entre sus hijos tubo a una única niña a la cual sacrificó tiempo despues para hacerse más poderoso y ganarse el temor de toda la región. La pequeña era la luz de esta aldea. Era como un ángel que había venido a liberar a los aldeanos de su cruel emperador. Fue un golpe muy duro para la aldea la muerte de la pequeña, por lo que decidieron buscar a una sacerdotisa que la reviviera. Ya que todas se rechazaron a esto, no hubo más opción que buscar a una Sacerdotisa Mala."

El aldeano es interrumpido por un monje del templo el cual tambien estaba escuchando el relato. El monje decidió seguir el relato. "Esta la pudo resucitar, pero convertida en una Tennyo…La Tennyo del Caos. Ella fue capaz de liberar a la región del cruel imperio de su padre pero despues de un tiempo perdió su inmortalidad al enamorarse de un humano y falleció. Cada cien años una niña nace y padece el mismo destino que la pequeña Princesa. Mueren y reviven siendo Tennyos. Pero hace 500 años eso dejó de suceder, no sabemos porque. Ahora más que nada necesitamos a la Princesa para que nos salve de la guerra que se avecina sobre nosotros." El monje dirige su vista hacia Hikaru la cual se asusta un poco por la mirada del individuo. "No alegra tanto que haya regresado con nosotros, Hikaru-hime" Todos quedaron atónitos. Nadie se explicaba como era que el monje sabía el nombre de la joven americana.

"¡Feh! Me temo que usted se ha equivocado, monje inútil. Ella no es nada más que una molestia transformada en humana." El comentario hizo enojar a Hikaru y esta le comenzó a pegar al Hanyou el cual contestó a los golpes con gritos. "Se equivoca" dijo el monje. Todo el grupo dirigió su vista a donde estaba el monje nuevamente. "Ella no es un ser cualquiera. Estoy seguro de que se habrán dado cuenta de eso. Su aura despide cierta energía oscura, energía la cual nosotros conocemos como 'la presencia del caos'. Como dije, Hikaru Oda fue revivida por una Sacerdotisa Mala y gracias a esto pudo adquirir poderes malignos y fue capaz de dominar las artes de la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de todo esto su corazón era el más grande y misericordioso sobre la faz de la tierra." Hikaru estaba boquiabierta e ida. No había captado nada del mensaje que el monje quería proyectar. Todo era tan confuso para ella en estos momentos, y se le hacia aun mas difícil por el hecho de que no dominaba el idioma japonés.

El Terrateniente de la aldea decidió hospedar al grupo de forasteros y trato de darles la mayor cantidad de lujos que pudo: Comida en abundancia, placenteros baños con agua tibia, divertidos bailes, etc. Al caer la noche todos se retiraron a sus debidas habitaciones y se pusieron a descansar, todos a excepción de Hikaru. Ella quiso dar una pequeña vuelta por el pequeño poblado el cual a esas horas de la noche parecía desierto. Quería averiguar sobre su "vida pasada" y de todo ese asunto de la hime-no-se-que-cosa y la tenn-whatever, sentía una gran curiosidad del tema y realmente quería saber que significaban todos esos términos raros. Llegó a donde se encontraba el templo, despues de darle la vuelta diez veces al poblado (xDDD), y toco a la gran puerta de este.

Silencio.

Se sentó en las pequeñas escaleras de madera. "Boring…hmph" susurró la joven estadounidense mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. "Why me? ...Why not Kagome? She's more used to this crap…I can't even talk this weird-complicate-japanese-language! It's so damn difficult!" la joven cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras seguía lamentándose en su idioma. Todo esto era simplemente complicado para ella. Antes pensaba que lidiar con el amor platónico-imposible que Zerou sentía por ella era difícil. Y ahora esto…nada podía ser peor, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Un youkai camina solitariamente mientras las frías gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cuerpo. Se detiene al ver un gran castillo el cual esta en frente de el. "Hm…" examina cada aspecto de la entrada y se dispone a adentrarse al castillo. Una gran ejercito de cadáveres lo atacan y este con un solo movimiento de su espada los pulveriza a todos sin excepción.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru…siempre tan aburrido" Una mujer sale de las sombras con unos abanicos en sus manos. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en el Perro Youkai el cual la esta mirando con desprecio. "No tengo tiempo para seres insignificantes" dijo seriamente el príncipe mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Kagura hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto al escuchar las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Abre uno de sus abanicos y libera una gran ráfaga contra el intruso. "¡La Danza De Las Cuchillas!" grandes navajas se van acercando poco a poco al youkai el cual las repela fácilmente y deja inconciente a la manipuladora de los vientos. Sesshoumaru percibe una presencia y mira una de las entradas del palacio de reojo, su olfato no lo engañaba, era Naraku el que se estaba acercando a él. Sesshoumaru se volteo lentamente para confrontar cara a cara a su repugnante enemigo.

"**¡KAZE NO KIZU!**" Un rayo enorme proveniente del interior del bosque amenaza a ambos youkais. Un hanyou se acerca rápidamente a donde están ambos y amenaza con el filo de su espada a Naraku. "¡Feh¡Naraku!" Inuyasha levanta el filo de su espada preparado para atacar a su oponente cuando unos hilos de veneno lo atacan y lo estrellan contra una de los muros del castillo. "No te metas, Inuyasha. Este asunto es entre Naraku y yo" Sesshoumaru se pone entre su medio-hermano menor y su enemigo de toda la vida. El hanyou se levanta poco a poco gruñendo y mirando desafiantemente a su hermano.

"**¡KUSO¡SESSHOUMARU QUITATE¡KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha ataca a su hermano el cual se voltea rápidamente y evita el rayo de Tessaiga usando una de las técnicas de su espada. "¡Souryuuha!" unas ondas celestes son liberadas de la espada de Sesshoumaru las cuales crean una especie de campo alrededor de el. "¡Je¡Eso era lo que estaba esperando! **¡BAKURYUUHA!**" Naraku estaba parado observando la batalla entre hermanos mientras se dirigía al interior de la enorme estructura. Para sorpresa del hanyou su Bakuryuuha es desviado y regresado a donde esta él, por lo tanto el recibió todo el daño. Sesshoumaru al ver a su hermano medio-muerto se dispone a seguir a Naraku el cual ya había desaparecido del lugar "misteriosamente". Inuyasha se levanta poco a poco en su mal estado y miro fijamente a su hermano mientras este trataba de encontrar el rastro de Naraku. "Se-Sesshoumaru…yo des-destruiré a Naraku…n-no tu…" El príncipe se detiene al escuchar las palabras del hanyou, lentamente voltea un poco su cabeza para ver de este modo a Inuyasha.

"Esto no te interesa…No dejare que Naraku le haga algo…Yo no soy tu, Inuyasha…No la dejare morir" al finalizar continuo buscando al youkai. Inuyasha estaba con sus ojos dilatados mientras recibía ayuda de sus compañeros. Kagome también había escuchando las palabras de Sesshoumaru. _¿No la dejara morir? Acaso se referirá a…_Los pensamientos de la joven miko son interrumpidos por las palabras del hanyou "…Kikyou…Ella… ¿Esta en peligro?" El ánimo de Inuyasha fue rápidamente disminuyendo. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? Sesshoumaru no estaba ahí por el querer matar a Naraku…Él estaba ahí para recuperar a Kikyou. Kagome miro tristemente la expresión que el hanyou tenia en el rostro. Era seguro que él estaba pensando en ella…a pesar de saber que el corazón de Kikyou no le pertenecía más, el seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella. De repente unas cuchillas se van acercando a donde están ambos, Inuyasha con la poca fuerza que aun tenia se echa a un lado llevando con el a Kagome y evitando de este modo las cuchillas. "¡…Kagura!" dijo casi sin fuerzas el hanyou. La manipuladora de los vientos esta sonriente mirando al hanyou herido. Sabía que esta era su oportunidad para matarlo, este era el momento.

Antes de que pudiera levantar nuevamente sus abanicos es ataca por un enemigo sorpresivo, el cual la ataca desde atrás. "Ku-kuso…" Kagura se voltea un poco para ver la cara de su agresor pero lo único que consigue ver antes de desmayarse son unos ojos totalmente negros y vacíos. Kagura cae inmóvil al suelo dejando caer sus abanicos a algunos centímetros lejos de ella. Varios youkais se avecinan contra el atacante de Kagura. El ser muerde uno de sus dedos y cristaliza la sangre que sale de la herida creando de este modo una gran espada rodeada por una gran energía maligna "¡Kaosu no yaiba!" Todos los monstruos son pulverizados por las ondas malignas despedidas por la espada. La joven miko miraba perpleja al ser que estaba atacando a los youkais. "¿Hi-Hikaru-chan!" La joven americana dirigió su mirada clavando de este modo sus ojos vacíos y oscuros en la miko. Repentinamente tales ojos cambiaron a ser los ojos azules originales de la joven y esta calló de rodillas con una mueca de confusión en su cara. El monje se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado preocupado "¿Qué paso, Hikaru-chan?" la joven miro a su compañero apunto de contestarle pero no puede omitir palabra al sentir la mano del monje en su trasero.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba frente a frente con Naraku. Ambos ya se estaban enfrentando. "¿Dónde esta?" preguntó el príncipe mientras amenazaba a su oponente con su espada, Tokijin. Naraku dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba fijamente al Príncipe. "Jajaja, Lord Sesshoumaru…Si me esta preguntando por la Sacerdotisa…ella esta…muerta." El Youkai se ríe a carcajadas por sus palabras. Sesshoumaru quedo perplejo al escuchar las palabras del demonio, el no podía creerlo. En un ataque de ira el príncipe cambió a su apariencia de bestia ya atacó al demonio el cual con uno de sus movimientos audaces fue capaz de huir y desaparecer del lugar. Sesshoumaru regreso a la normalidad…Nuevamente el cielo se oscureció y pequeñas gotas de lluvias cayeron sobre la superficie de la tierra en la cual estaba el castillo. El Youkai con la cabeza mirando al suelo entró a donde se sentía más el olor de la Sacerdotisa y al llegar a donde estaban unas cadenas adheridas a la pared encontró parte del kimono de la misma. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco al detectar sangre esparcida por la mayor parte de la tela. Se levanto lentamente y le dio la espalda al muro disponiéndose a salir del cuarto. Paso al lado de su medio-hermano menor e ignoro todo lo que este le gritó, el estaba muy distante.

Ya lejos del castillo se detuvo en medio del bosque. Ya no estaba lloviendo en la región, las pequeñas gotas aun caían de las ramas de los árboles alrededor de él.

"…Kikyou" susurró lo más bajo que pudo. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del Youkai, el cual las limpió lo más rápido que pudo y siguió su camino. Mientras seguía caminando no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras pequeñas lágrimas botaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Wenu...snif...aca acaba este chapter...Sesshie-kun! No tes trsite! >D que mala soy ¿no? Wenuuu esperen el prox chapter bytes! Espero les haya gustado este chapter n,n! Matta ne! 


	6. Farther Away

**Holiiiis! xD Ki hubo? Pues seeeeh me he demorado demasiado para actualizar, ya lo se xxU, creo que fue un mes ¿no? Es ke estaba falta de inspiración y realmente no sabía como continuar el fic asi que en vez de buscar una forma de insiparrme con esto me puse a subir un fic de FFX2 que he estado haciendo n0n Deberian verlo! (Haganlo! Kudasai xDD) xP Pero weno! Aca estoy nuevamente! Espero les guste este cap. Es algo corto la verdad .. Pero es que como estaba falta de inspiración fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió xP! Wiii! Gomen nasai nñU...Weno no los aburro más y vayan a leer rapido! xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han puestos reviews! Los adoro, xD ustedes ruelan! A los que no ¬ ¬ pues...haganlo! xD No dejarme un review es totalmente anti-power! xDDDDD!**

**Disclaimer: Los persos de Inuyasha no son míos (por desgracia). Hikaru y Zerou Minasakii SI son personajes inventados por mi mente linda y preciosa P...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: Farther Away**

Inuyasha estaba frente a esa pared en la cual la ejecución de Kikyou había tomado lugar. La pared estaba salpicada por gotas de sangre y pedazos de un kimono estaban alrededor de ésta manchados de sangre también. Kagome levanto uno de estos pedazos y vio detenidamente la sangre "…Sangre" dijo en voz baja la miko para si misma. Inuyasha desvió su mirada de la pared y miró a Kagome, caminó hacia ella y se sentó.

"Si…es la sangre de Kikyou" dijo el Hanyou. Kagome miró a Inuyasha al él decir esto…_Pero Kikyou ya no es capaz de sangrar… ¿no? _Pensó. "Aunque es raro…Kikyou siendo de barro y huesos no es capaz de sangrar, sin embargo esta es su sangre, huele a su sangre…" continuó el hanyou seriamente. Kagome se quedó mirando al hanyou mientras éste tenia su mirada clavada en el suelo miserablemente.

El grupo se retiro del lugar para ir en busca del nuevo escondite de su enemigo. Hikaru era llevada en el lomo de Kirara, ya que ésta momentos atrás se había desmayado sin razón alguna. Mientras el grupo caminaba Hikaru abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro hacía ningún lugar especifico, cuando su mirada se clavó en un individuo escondido entre los arbustos cercanos al palacio. Éste se levantó con dificultad y se retiró lejos de la vista de Hikaru. Antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, Hikaru no tubo duda alguna en su mente de que el individuo era una mujer.

------------

Los días habían pasado y el pequeño grupo de Sesshoumaru no había avanzado del lugar donde se había quedado antes de que el líder se enfrentara a Naraku. Jaken se había puesto algo impaciente y la preocupación que sentía por su amo iba en aumento, todo había empeorado a tal punto que el único tipo de mirada que daba el príncipe era una miserable y melancólica, la cual permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo clavada en el suelo.

Rin estaba sentada mirando como su padre se consumía cada día más en tristeza, aunque ella no entendía para nada que era lo que le estaba pasando…Se acercó a el y agarro su mano con sus dos manitas lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa al youkai. "Kikyou-sama va a regresar…Rin sabe que sí" dijo la niña inocentemente. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando a la pequeña recordando lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa. Rin sonreía igual, por lo que el youkai retiro su vista de la cara de la pequeña y la volvió a clavar en el suelo.

Aunque fuera tan difícil para el pensarlo, debía admitir que ella no regresaría más. El no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo…El la dejó morir…Su mente estaba tan confundida, nunca había sentido esto por alguien más, y mucho menos por un ser humano. Se sentía tan solo a pesar de que estaba acompañado por su sirviente y la niña. Aunque el no quisiera admitirlo, ella le hacía tanta falta. Se rió un poco dentro de él. Pensar que él llegó a despreciar un poco a su padre por lo mismo que ahora le estaba pasando a él. Por enamorarse de una humana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Debía encontrar a Naraku y matarlo…Vengarla.

------------

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. No sabía donde estaba, en realidad no era capaz de recordar siquiera su nombre. ¿Dónde estaba¿Quién era? Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaba su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos rápidamente. "Sus heridas son muy graves, me sorprende que aun este con vida…" uno de los hombres dijo. Los otros afirmaron diciendo cosas similares al primero. "Lo más extraño es que sus heridas sanan a una velocidad impresionante…nunca había visto algo similar." Dijo nuevamente el primer hombre.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban del lugar donde estaba. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó para observar afuera de esta. De repente sintió la gran necesidad de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, algo le decía que no debía estar ahí, asi que rápidamente salio a escondidas de ese lugar y se dirigió a la salida del gran palacio en el que estaba. Pero antes de salir los guardias de la entrada le impidieron el paso, por lo que tuvo que inmovilizarlos y robarles una espada junto con un arco y sus respectivas flechas. Despues de eso, salió lo más rápido de ese lugar.

Despues de caminar ya varias horas sin rumbo alguno decidió descansar. Se recostó sobre una capa de felpa que había encontrado en el cuarto donde había estado tiempo atrás, supuso que era de la persona que estaba a su lado…no le tomo importancia y la robo. No es que fuera una clase de ladrón o algo asi, simplemente algo le dijo que debía tomarla. Cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

"¡Feh¡No te soporto más¡Ya verás!" gritó Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga para amenazar a Hikaru. Hikaru por otra parte, sentada sobre el lomo de Kirara, arqueo una ceja y sonrió burlonamente mientras seguía molestando al hanyou. "Chicos ya párenle…" decía Kagome en su intención de detener la peleita entre los dos compañeros. Se frustró tanto que no le quedo de otra…"Osuwari!" Inuyasha es estampado contra el suelo debido al hechizo. Hikaru solo se ríe del "patético" hanyou y le dice a Kirara que avance.

"¡Kagome¡¿Porqué hiciste es--!" El hanyou no termino lo que iba a decir y se puso a olfatear el aire a su alrededor. "Ese olor…" dijo en voz baja mientras se agachaba para olfatear el suelo. Kagome se agachó junto a el y lo miro con curiosidad "¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?" preguntó ella mirando como sus orejas se movían de lado a lado mientras olfateaba.

Hikaru miro hacía atrás, al igual que el monje. "Si… ¿Qué pasa, Inubobo?" Inuyasha levantó su vista y la miro con disgusto, estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando de repente el grupo escucha un bostezo.

Inuyasha se levanta…"Es extraño pero…percibí el olor de—" Alguien se mueve entre los arbustos y se tropieza con estos cayendo de rodillas en el camino por el cual el grupo viaja. Hikaru se baja rápidamente del lomo de Kirara y va a ayudar a la persona, le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó la joven pelirroja. La persona asintió y le dio las gracias a Hikaru, estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando fue detenida por Kagome.

"¿Kikyou?"

La joven se volteó a ver a la miko confundida. "¿Es conmigo?" preguntó. Kagome arqueo su ceja y puso una mueca extraña por la pregunta de Kagome. "Claro que es contigo…no hay otra Kikyou aquí…" dijo seriamente Inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿…Asi que me llamo Kikyou?" dijo en voz baja para si misma. Inuyasha movió sus orejas y la miró confundido. Se acercó a ella y le hizo preguntas las cuales ella no pudo contestar. Miroku tambien se acercó a la Miko "¿No recuerda nada, Kikyou-sama?" Kikyou sutilmente movió su cabeza en señal de negación, lo único que recordaba era todo lo que pasó despues de haberse despertado. No recordaba nada anterior a eso, absolutamente nada.

------------

"¿Amnesia temporal?" preguntó la joven miko a la anciana que estaba frente a ella. La anciana Kaede afirmó con su cabeza y miro nuevamente a Inuyasha y a Kagome. "Eso espero…ya que podría ser permanente…" dijo despues. Kagome miro a donde estaba Kikyou y Hikaru, la americana estaba más o menos poniendo al tanto a la sacerdotisa. "¡Ah si! Inubobo tiene un hermano mayor que también quiere destruir a Naraku…no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero si es muy poderoso…más poderoso que el estupido hanyou que nos acompaña. Pero no se llevan bien, por eso el también es algo mas o menos asi como un enemigo…si pudiera recordar su nombre…" le contaba Hikaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza para recordar.

"…Sesshoumaru"

"¡Sí! Ese es el nombre…" Hikaru miró confundida a Kikyou. "Lo recordaste…" le dijo despues. Kikyou puso una mueca extraña por la afirmación de Hikaru, y además su rostro se torno de un tono rosado lo que provocó que la joven americana le diera como respuesta una mirada maliciosa.

"Kagome me dijo que tu viajabas con él…y que ustedes se querían mucho, si entiendes a lo que me refiero." _Ok…I made that up…Kagome never told me that, but I think she really likes him… _Kikyou se quedó mirando a Hikaru, lo único que recordaba realmente era ese nombre, nada más…pero por alguna razón Kikyou creyó las palabras de la joven americana, algo dentro de ella decía que era cierto. Además de solo mencionar ese nombre su corazón latía de tal forma que ella sentía que éste iba a salir de su pecho.

"Aun no entiendo algo, anciana" dijo Inuyasha mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados "El olor de Kikyou ya no es esa combinación de barro y huesos…su olor regresó a ser el de hace 50 años, el de humana." La anciana miró a Inuyasha detenidamente y recordó el medallón que su hermana mayor tenía alrededor de su cuello cuando habló con ella. Le pareció familiar y fue cuando se le vino a la mente porque. "El medallón…no se de donde lo obtuvo, pero ese medallón es capaz de dar vida y mantenerla. Al ponérselo recuperó su vida y esa también es la razón del porqué sobrevivió a la supuesta muerte que Naraku le dio. Mientras ella conserve ese medallón, no morirá."

------------

Sesshoumaru había recorrido mucho sin encontrar rastro alguno de Naraku. La pequeña Rin estaba dormida en el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas que los acompañaba, Jaken estaba medio dormido también pero aun seguía caminando. Aunque el grupo estuviera tan agotado, su líder no se iba a detener hasta que encontrar al maldito youkai al que tanto odiaba. Repentinamente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir aquel familiar olor.

Ese olor, no era el de Naraku. El no podía creerlo…sin avisar corrió hacía donde estaba aquel olor, estaba seguro de que era _ella_. Despues de tanto correr, por fin llegó a una aldea…Y en medio de un camino rodeado de agua, estaba ella. Se acercó lo más cautelosamente que pudo, para asegurarse de que fuera ella. No había duda alguna, la joven que estaba sentada al frente de el…era Kikyou. Al dar un paso más cerca piso una pequeña rama lo que provocó que la sacerdotisa se levantara apuntándole con el arco en sus manos. Y fue cuando aquella pregunta llegó a los oídos del youkai. "¿Quién eres?"

No podía creerlo. Ella no sabía quien era él…Aquella pregunta fue capaz de destrozar el corazón ya herido del príncipe, su rostro reflejó tanta tristeza que provocó que la sacerdotisa bajara su arco y lo observara con curiosidad. Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda y camino lejos de ella, no podía soportar estar ahí un segundo más…Era suficiente con saber que ella estaba bien.

"¿…Sesshoumaru¿Eres tú?" preguntó ella al verlo alejarse. El Príncipe se volteó rápidamente para verla, sorprendido. "¿Eres tú verdad…? Perdóname si no pude recordarte desde un principio…veras no he podido recordar nada últimamente…pero algo me dice que tú eres—" Las palabras de Kikyou son interrumpidas por el abrazó del youkai. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la muestra de afecto, su corazón le decía que era él…Hikaru tenía razón. Correspondió al abrazo fuertemente. "¿Estas bien?" de solo escuchar esa voz tan profunda y gruesa ella sentía que se derretiría hasta sus tobillos, era una sensación maravillosa. No quería separarse de el, sentía como si hubieran estado separados por años…Lo irónico era que ella no recordaba muy bien a el que la estaba abrazando.

"…Sí" dijo ella suavemente mientras levantaba su vista para ver la cara del Príncipe, fue cuando se vio emboscada por esos ojos color ámbar y sintió que no podía alejar su vista de ellos. Sesshoumaru se vio atrapado de igual manera por los ojos cafés de la sacerdotisa, sentía una felicidad la cual nunca antes había sentido. Ella estaba viva, y estaba ahí…frente a él sonriéndole. Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta tal punto en el que ya estaban muy cerca. Muy cerca era poco…sentían como la respiración del otro chocaba en sus rostros. Sus labios se fueron rozando un poco y ya estaban por unirse completamente…

"**¡Genro Maoken!**" Un rayo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pareja. Sesshoumaru se echó a un lado junto con Kikyou, miró al agresor mientras abrazaba de una manera defensiva a la humana que estaba con el. Impulsado por una especie de cohetes, el agresor se mantenía flotando en el aire mirando a su supuesto oponente.

Descendió y tocó suelo sin quitar la mirada de Sesshoumaru, el cual los estaba mirando con la frialdad que lo caracteriza. El príncipe soltó a la sacerdotisa y se puso de frente al atacante mirándolo seriamente y con despreció. Su enemigo lo miró arrogantemente y mientras sonreía de igual manera. "¿Qué quieres…?" preguntó rudamente Sesshoumaru a su oponente. El joven paso una mano por su cabezo y lo miro desafiantemente.

"Mi nombre es Zerou Minasakii…no olvides ese nombre ya que seré el que te llevara a tu tumba"

* * *

**Weeee! xD Espero lo hayan disfrutado, corto y todo xDDDDD. Si, si es lo que piensan, Zerou Minasakii es el mismo que tiro esa pelotica a la ventana de Kagome en el capitulo 3. ¿Quien iba a pensarlo? xD Ah por cierto "Genro Maoken" significa Puño Diabolico y es una tecnica de un anime...no recuerdo cual xP! Pero sorry al creador de la tecnica x usar su tecnica sin permiso xDDD!**

**_Soy tu conciencia y te estoy diciendo que pongasun review...pon un review!_ ---- xP!**


	7. Urgente: Abandonare este Fic!

**Bueno...no se como tomen esto, realmente. Pero he decidido no continuar más con este fic...**

**Lo que pasa es que no se...ya no me llega mucha inspiración para seguir, y de eso se pudieron percatar en el ultimo capitulo que subi. No se si ya perdi el interes en la pareja...realmente no creo que sea eso...pero es que ya no tengo idea de que poner...Ya no se me ocurre nada. **

**Quisiera disculparme con todos a los que le gustaron mi fic...disculpenme por rendirme.**

**No se si despues me llegue otravez la inspiración para seguir la historia...Si realmente les gustó, mantenganse atentos. Quizas solo necesite un poco de tiempo para que se me ocurran algunas ideas y pueda seguir. Por el momento me mantendre ocupada con mi fanfic de FFX2 en el cual si estoy inspirada, a diferencia de este. Sientanse libres de leerlo...me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto de la historia. Les agradecería mucho su comprensión, y quizas nos veamos en el sexto capitulo de este fanfic...solo "quizas".**

**Atte,**

**Bnehlacc Rikku-chan**

**PD: Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron...Lo siento mucho.**


End file.
